


B E A S T

by veramj



Category: British Actor RPF, Warrior (2011)
Genre: Age Difference, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, MMA, Romance, Tom Hardy - Freeform, age gap
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veramj/pseuds/veramj
Summary: Él era frío.Él era intocable.Él era impredecible.Él tenía sus brazos a mi alrededor.Él tenía mi corazón.Besarle era intoxicante.Dejarle era devastador.Echarle de menos era duro.Pero amarle lo era más.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::ésta es una propuesta que se me ha ocurrido viendo la película 'warrior' (2011) con uno de los personajes principales: tommy conlon (tom hardy).me he enamorado de este personaje locamente, así que no he podido resistir la tentación de escribirle.serán actualizaciones lentas.
Relationships: Tommy Conlon/Original Female Character(s), Tommy Conlon/Reader, Tommy Conlon/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

—¿Te sirvo algo más, corazón?—

Alzo la mirada y veo a la camarera, observo su tez arrugada por el paso de los años y las canas que cubren por completo su pelo atado en un firme moño.

—No Desi, está bien así. Gracias—le sonrío débilmente y mientras ella se va, vuelvo a observar mi libreta abierta, volviendo a la labor en la que estaba implicada.

Aprieto con suavidad el lápiz, trazando ligeros arcos y sombras que ayuden a dar forma al dibujo. Tras un par de sorbos de té y mancharme los dedos tratando de difuminar los trazos, reposo mi espalda sobre el sillón viejo y miro el boceto. _Ni_ _siquiera_ _parece_ _un_ _colibrí_ _._

La campana de la puerta suena y mis ojos no evitan fijarse en la figura masculina que pasa a través de ella. Es un hombre robusto y algo temible. Vestido con varias capas de ropa, un andar seguro y firme. Elige el banco que está a solo una mesa de la mía, y quedamos de frente. Tiene unos rasgos faciales duros y toscos, que hacen ver sus ojos más pequeños de lo que seguramente serán. Mi escáner visual se ve interrumpido por su mirada escuadriñando la mía y bajo mis ojos avergonzada, no viendo más allá de mi intento de colibrí.

Oigo como Desi se acerca a él y le invita a un café, que él acepta con un tono amable. No es hasta que alguien entra de nuevo al local que la tranquilidad se ve interrumpida.

—¡Por fin te encuentro!—una voz familiar se junta con la campana de la puerta y yo maldigo mi suerte reiteradas veces—Elizabeth, ¿dónde coño te habías metido? ¡Tu padre te está buscando como loco! Apenas tienes 18 años, ¡deja de hacer lo que te venga en gana!—ya a mi lado, coloca cada una de sus manos en sus caderas y yo no hago más que rezar para que me trague la tierra—Y deja de andar dibujando tonterías todo el día y perdiendo el tiempo. ¡Dios, ni que tuvieses ocho años!—

Me levanté de mi sitio como un resorte bajo la mirada de mi tía Sam y de todas las personas del establecimiento, seguramente. Tenía una relación muy complicada con mi tía: o bien nos gritábamos, o llegábamos a algún tipo de tregua silenciosa e ignoramos nuestra existencia. Discutir con ella era una pérdida de tiempo y un gasto de energía innecesario, por lo que estaba acostumbrada a quedarme callada.

Mientras recogía mis cosas oía como tía Sam se 'disculpaba' por las molestias que había podido yo causar, a la par que Desi no hacía más que disuadirla de esa idea. Sentía como me ardía la cara de pura vergüenza y no pude evitar mirar al hombre de antes, juntando nuestras miradas por segunda vez.

Si las miradas matasen, yo estaría tres metros bajo tierra por la expresión en su rostro. Bueno, al menos le importaba una mierda la escena que le estábamos ofreciendo. Supongo que eso es bueno.

Salí de la cafetería con el ánimo por los suelos y los gritos de mi tía por los cielos, como siempre.

**...**

Era ya de noche, pero me daba igual. Mis mejillas estaban sonrosadas y húmedas por las lágrimas de rabia contenida que no había podido evitar derramar al discutir con mi padre una vez más. ¿Por qué tenía que tener él siempre la razón en todo? Su terquedad me sacaba de quicio. Y más cuando mi tía no hace más que apoyar las burradas que dice. Cuanto deseaba largarme ya de esa casa de locos.

Sollocé y restregué con rabia las mangas de mi sueter en mi cara. Hacía mucho frío, no tenía a donde ir y para colmo de males no tenía dinero. Simplemente caminé hacia un parque y me senté como una niña pequeña; eso es lo que era a los ojos de todo el mundo. Saqué mi móvil y me puse a cotillear por las redes sociales y ver vídeos en internet hasta que pude ver el amanecer del día. Tras un par de sustos de gente extraña pasando y ruidos que no sabía de donde venían, el aparato no tardó en quedarse sin batería y yo no tuve más remedio que guardarlo. Solo me quedó balancearme suavemente en el usado columpio.

Unos pasos despertaron mi interés y busqué con mi mirada por todo mi alrededor, viendo a alguien correr por la acera con un ritmo constante. A pesar de la tenue luz veía como el vaho salía de su boca y miré la estructura de la persona, preguntándome a mi misma quien tiene la fuerza de voluntad para hacer eso a las 6 y pico de la mañana. Al tomar la esquina pude visualizar su rostro por primera vez y mi memoria reconoció enseguida esos toscos rasgos, con aquellos labios fruncidos. Era el desconocido de la cafetería.

Por un momento me entró pánico pensando en que quizás me vería, me reconocería de la cafetería y que encima me viese en el estado que estoy ahora; pero a la distancia a la que estábamos era una tontería pensar que llegaría a reconocer mi rostro, o si quiera se fijaría en alguien tan patética como yo... columpiándome. 

Una vez desapareció de mi vista, decidí volver a casa resignada. De todas formas mi padre y mi tía no se habrán dado cuenta de mi ausencia, como ha pasado otras veces. Me acostaría en la cama y rezaría para dormir por siempre, o al menos un par de meses. Solo unos pocos.

**...**

—¿Qué te pasa, Elizabeth? Estás más callada de lo usual—preguntó con un tono cauto mi terapeuta, frunciendo el ceño.

Negué la cabeza en modo de respuesta, pero añadí unas palabras al ver su silencio.

—Solo estoy cansada—mordí el interior de mi mejilla y forcé una sonrisa pequeña—No he dormido bien últimamente—.

George asintió y dio por finalizada la sesión a los pocos minutos, para yo seguidamente salir de su despacho.

Mi amigo Mark me habló de George hace un par de meses, justo cuando dejé el instituto. Nunca había sido muy fan de los loqueros, pero después de tener el mío me doy cuenta de que tampoco está tan mal. A mi tía le pareció una muy buena idea, mientras que a mi padre no tanto. No le importa pagar, pero como soy mayor de edad George no le puede decir nada por confidencialidad terapeuta-paciente. Eso no lo hace mucha gracia.

Me dirigí a la cafetería habitual. Desi no estaba trabajando hoy, así que no hubo nadie que me saludase al entrar con una mirada de cariño; solo el ruido de cubiertos, platos y el suave murmullo de las hamburguesas en la plancha. Me senté donde siempre y saqué mi cuaderno de dibujos con mis lápices, preparada para dibujar algo que ayudase a relajarme.

—Buenas tardes, ¿quieres algo de beber?—me pregunta una de las camareras, la cual observo con su tez morena y su pelo castaño oscuro, sonriente.

—Un té de vainilla, por favor—susurro haciendo una pequeña sonrisa sin enseñar los dientes.

—Enseguida te lo traigo—.

—Gracias—.

Suelto el aire de mis pulmones y pienso en que podría dibujar esta vez, encontrando mi mente vacía. Después de unos eternos minutos observando la hoja en blanco y de que mi té estuviese depositado en la mesa, me rindo soltando el lápiz. Apoyo mi cabeza en mi mano izquierda, y enciendo mi móvil en busca de ideas en internet. _Al final siempre acabo haciendo lo mismo._

Alguien entra al local causando el tintineo de la puerta, y de manera automática mis ojos se fijan en él.

 _Joder_.

Esta vez no lleva gorro y veo su pelo corto, oscuro y despeinado sin problema alguno. Sus pisadas siguen siendo fuertes, oyéndose con claridad y se sienta en el mismo sitio que el otro día, al igual que yo. No le he quitado la mirada de encima y nuestros ojos se conectan, para yo bajar la mirada avergonzada. Escucho su conversación con la camarera y como la misma se aleja a la barra.

Esta situación me resulta bastante familiar.

Después de unos segundos, presto atención a su postura, a sus hombros anchos y a sus brazos prominentes. A su constante ceño fruncido. Juraría que tiene la ceja hinchada y el pómulo cortado.

Miro de nuevo a mi hoja en blanco, y de nuevo a él, que está ajeno a mí. Agarro de nuevo el lápiz y empiezo con trazos inseguros, y a medida que voy adquiriendo confianza mis líneas son más firmes. No paro de mirarle constantemente cuando estoy acabando de hacer los ojos, intentando ser discreta pero fallando horripilantemente. Una vez soltado el lápiz, suspiro y medio sonrío al ver mi trabajo; supongo que no está tan mal. Miro la hora de mi reloj y decido que es hora de volver a mi casa si no quiero que me echen la bronca de nuevo.

—Perdona,—digo una vez que la camarera está cerca de mí—¿cuánto es?—

—Ah, no te preocupes, el hombre de aquella mesa te la ha pagado—dice mirando a la misma persona que he estado observando cerca de una hora, mientras se levanta.

Me quedo conmocionada mientras la camarera se va y el curioso hombre cruza la puerta. Después de tres segundos reacciono recogiendo mi libreta junto mi mochila y troto detrás del desconocido que me ha pagado la cuenta. Está a punto de cruzar la calle.

—¡Espera...!—digo en un intento de que me mire, pero me ignora—¡Hey!—

Sus pasos paran, dándose la vuelta y me doy cuenta de la diferencia de nuestra masa corporal nada más estoy frente a él. Es mucho más imponente de lo que me esperaba.

—¿Has...—trago saliva mientras miro a todos los lados menos a sus ojos—has pagado mi cuenta?—

Esta vez se que me observaba sin vacilar, haciéndome sentir pequeña ante él.

—¿Te molesta?—preguntó poniéndome aun más nerviosa por su tono.

No me esperaba esa respuesta tan antipática, y por un momento no sé que hacer.

—N-no. Es solo que...—trago saliva y le miro a los ojos por solo un momento, viendo su ceja y pómulo dañados.

—Bien—dice y se da la vuelta para continuar caminando de nuevo.

Le observo irse y la imagen del dibujo que hice en la cafetería cruza por mi mente, animándome a alcanzarlo de nuevo.

—¡Espera!—digo al empezar a caminar rápidamente hacia él nuevamente mientras saco como puedo la libreta de mi mochila.

Casi choco con él, que ya se había dado la vuelta y arranco la página del cuaderno con cuidado de no romperla. Se la ofrezco y noto como lo observa detenidamente.

—Es como agradecimiento—explico, pero no obtengo ningún signo de vida por su parte—. Sé que no es lo mejor del mundo, y que incluso es un poco _creepy_ , pero no sabía que dibujar y como justo te sentaste frente a mi pues no—

Arruga la nariz, aspirando rápidamente por ella y aparta la vista para luego dirigirla a mí. Ni siquiera me deja acabar.

—No lo quiero—.

Y con las mismas me da la espalda y sigue andando, como si le estuviera molestando, como si fuese una tontería. Y por un momento siento que es así. Con resignación arrugo el dibujo y lo meto en la mochila sin cuidado alguno, enfadada con el estúpido extraño que se pone a pagarle cosas a la gente y luego ser un borde.

No faltaba mucho para llegar a mi casa y yo seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre que pasó. ¿Acaso el dibujo le molestó? Al final ni siquiera llegué a darle las gracias, aunque de todas formas parecía como si quisiese terminar esa conversación cuanto antes. En la puerta de mi casa me detuve, y saqué la bola en la que se había convertido su retrato, con arrepentimiento. La aplané como pude y la volví a meter en la libreta, para luego entrar a mi casa. Quizás el no aprecia mi arte, pero yo sí.

...

—Eli, o sales de ahí o llamo a tu padre. ¡Esta es la última vez que te lo digo!—repetía constantemente mi tía a través de la puerta de mi habitación.

Joder, solo quería estar sola.

Subo más el volumen de la música que proviene de mis auriculares y sigo pintando el lienzo de colores oscuros hasta que escucho los gritos de mi padre aún por encima de la música.

 _Menuda tarde me espera_.

...

—Un té de vainilla y unas galletas para la señorita—dice dulcemente Desi colocando las cosas en la mesa.

—Gracias Desi, eres muy amable—respondo mirándola agradecida.

—De nada corazón, si quieres algo ya sabes donde estoy—me guiña el ojo después de yo haber asentido.

Desi me había visto crecer, por lo que me trataba con mucho cariño siempre que venía y me invitaba a galletas caseras. Mi padre me solía traer aquí antes de él irse a trabajar, pero a partir de mis 10 años fuimos perdiendo esa costumbre, por desgracia.

La conversación con el misterioso hombre aun persistía en mi mente, preguntándome que habría pasado si me hubiese limitado a darle las gracias y ya. La campana de la puerta suena, pero al contrario que otras veces ni siquiera me molesto en levantar la cabeza; solo le doy vueltas a mi té que está ardiendo.

El asiento que está frente a mi es ocupado por alguien, y al mirarle a los ojos casi se me cae el alma al suelo de la impresión.

¿Qué está haciendo?

—Hola Tommy, ¿qué te apetece tomar hoy?—pregunta Desi que ya se ha acercado, un poco extrañada de vernos sentados en la misma mesa.

_¿_ _Tommy_ _?_

—Un café está bien, gracias—responde sin alterar su tono de voz.

—Nada corazón—.

Me quedo quieta observándole con cautela, cuestionándome internamente si estoy alucinando. Él no suelta una palabra, ni me mira a los ojos; permanecemos en silencio incluso después de que Desi le traiga su café. Quiero romper el silencio de algún modo pero no sé que decir, su presencia me congela y no me permito a mi misma ni tomar un sorbo del té que está entre mis manos.

—El dibujo—vocaliza por fin aun sin mirarme a los ojos.

—¿Perdón...?—susurro parpadeando un par de veces.

—Quiero el dibujo.

Me quedo quieta unos instantes procesando su demanda y recordando como arrugué el retrato que ahora reposa entre las hojas de mi libreta. Cuando por fin me mira a los ojos con un deje de molestia, noto como un cabreo me sube desde mi espalda hasta mis ojos que no tardan en achinarse.

—Dijiste que no lo querías—le digo en un tono brusco.

 _Tommy_ me mira con el mismo punto de molestia, lo que me hace alzar una ceja sarcásticamente. No tarda en resoplar y apoyar su espalda a la vez que me quita la mirada.

—Mira...—esta vez soy yo la que resopla—te lo voy a dar solo porque al final no te di las gracias,—abro mi mochila y saco el dibujo de mi cuaderno con cuidado—pero ayer fuiste de todo menos simpático. Si lo llego a saber no intento darte nada.

Tommy simplemente lo observa unos buenos segundos antes de doblarlo y meterlo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. El silencio se extiende unos pocos minutos. Hasta que se bebe su café de un trago y mira alrededor antes de abrochar su chaqueta y hacer el amago de levantarse. Por alguna razón, no quiero que lo haga.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?—pregunto lo suficiente alto como para que me escuche.

Esta vez nos miramos mutuamente, y coloca un palillo de la mesa entre sus dientes, dándole un aire de macarra. A pesar de volver a sentarse como antes, parece que no va a contestarme pero sus cuerdas vocales responden.

—Peleo.

—¿Boxeo o...?

Aparta la mirada un segundo y estira su brazo izquierdo sobre el respaldo, como si estuviese incómodo en esta conversación.

—No—se detiene y saca el palillo de su boca—artes marciales mixtas.

Eso explica su forma física, aunque no tengo ni idea de que modalidad deportiva es esa.

—Oh...—

El silencio vuelve a unirse a nosotros, y cuando estoy por levantarme e irme, el vuelve a romperlo.

—¿Qué hacías ayer en el parque?

Su pregunta me toma por sorpresa, y le miro un tanto incrédula.

—¿Cómo sabes que estuve en el parque?—contesto un poco a la defensiva.

Esta vez me devuelve la mirada molesto, como si fuese obvio que ambos lo sabemos.

—Te vi—cuando no dejo de mirarle, esperando más, continúa—. Cuando salí a correr te vi en el columpio. Sola.

Aparto un par de mechones de mi cara, suspirando. No sé quien es más raro: yo que ando dibujando a la gente o él por ir pagando cuentas y luego preguntando que haces sola en sitios. Terminé de beberme el té y empecé a jugar con mis dedos, debajo de la mesa. 

—Tuve un problema en casa, eso es todo.

Y otra vez silencio.

Compartíamos un par de miradas, pero siempre la apartaba cada vez que coincidían.

—Va a haber una pelea esta noche—golpea constantemente la mesa con el palillo—en Greenwich—.

Abrí la boca pero la cerré inmediatamente antes de decir alguna tontería de la que me fuera a arrepentir.

—¿Vas a pelear?—pregunto bajito mordiéndome la mejilla y observando como asiente.

Se que le está costando formular la siguiente pregunta por la cantidad de tiempo y golpes a la mesa con el palillo que le ha llevado para finalmente abrir la boca.

—¿Vienes?—pregunta serio, esta vez sin apartar la mirada de mí. 

Mi corazón empieza a bombear un poco más fuerte. ¿Me está pidiendo salir o...? ¿Por qué me preguntaría algo así?

—¿Quieres que va—.

—A las nueve, ponte en primera fila—saca un billete de 10 dólares y lo deja sobre la mesa—quédate con el cambio.

Y sin más, se levanta y se va.


	2. Chapter 2

El cartel luminiscente de un color azul neón se ve desde la parada de autobús y aprieto mis manos, nerviosa. Se oía el griterío incesante masculino conforme te ibas acercando al establecimiento clandestino que era Greenwich. La calle no estaba tan desierta como me esperaba a esta hora, y empiezo a arrepentirme de haber venido sola. A lo mejor no era tan buena idea, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer un jueves por la noche?

La curiosidad mató al gato, dicen.

Con unos pasos lentos e inseguros llego a la puerta del local deportivo y al segundo de abrirla, como si de una brisa pesada se tratase, el olor a humanidad y cigarro inundan mis fosas nasales; dándome ganas de toser. Me adentré intentando pasar lo más desapercibida posible entre tanto 'macho alfa' lleno de testosterona y alguna que otra chica. Algunos tabiques blancos impedían el paso y la visión de lo que me supongo es el ring. En unos segundos me sitúo lo más cerca posible del mismo.

Intento buscar con la mirada al rostro conocido que espero encontrar, pero no lo logro visualizar por ninguna parte. Empiezo a inquietarme sabiéndome sola en un lugar como este, pero intento tranquilizarme.

—¡Damas y caballeros!—se escucha tras un megáfono hablar a un chico asiático con una cresta teñida de verde oscuro—La pelea está apunto de comenzar, ¡hagan sus apuestas!—Un par de silbidos se escuchan—mi amigo Rick va a ir pasando para recolectar vuestro querido dinero.

Quien creo que es Rick pasa justo delante mía, dándome un chequeo rápido y pasando de mi tan pronto sabe que no voy a darle un dollar.

—Ahora en serio, cabrones—habla de nuevo, abanicándose con un fajo prominente de billetes de 20 dólares—¡Qué entren los luchadores!—

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar (a pesar de haber unos cuantos abucheos) cuando un hombre adulto pasa entre las cuerdas. Tiene un frondoso bigote castaño y los ojos oscuros. Enseña su cuerpo sin reparo y la gente pitorrea. Hace un par de movimientos, enseñando sus puños y acariciando sus pantalones naranjas y verdes. Sube al ring muy seguro de sí mismo.

Esta vez se hace un pasillo a mi lado derecho, dejando pasar un cuerpo tatuado y fuerte. Mi corazón bombea sangre rápidamente al darme cuenta de quien es. Lo miro de arriba a abajo, observando que solo lleva unos pantalones de deporte negros, pero aunque lucho por mirarle a la cara, mis ojos intentan memorizar todo su torso, brazos y hombros.

Puedo ver cada músculo desarrollado, la tinta que pasa por ellos y sus bíceps en tensión. Pasa justo a mi lado y me permito admirar el contorno de sus labios junto a sus rasgos faciales. Doy por sentado que no se está dando cuenta de mi presencia cuando sube a la plataforma por completo, y me quedo fascinada por su espalda ancha y trabajada. ¿Podría ser esa la definición de un cuerpo perfecto?

—En la esquina derecha tenemos a La Roca, con 23 peleas ganadas contra la esquina izquierda: el campeón Tommy Riordan con 21 combates a su favor. Recordemos que el ganador se llevará doscientos dólares en metálico esta misma noche—ambos participantes se ponen en una esquina y nuestros ojos conectan mientras le ponen un protector en la boca—las normas son las de siempre; las únicas armas que pueden haber aquí son vuestros cuerpos y cuando el árbitro diga que ha terminado la pelea significa que se ha terminado.

Su contrincante estira el cuello con seguridad, sin quitarle la vista de encima a aquel que he venido a visitar, que tampoco se queda atrás en cuanto a miradas afiladas se refiere. El asiático sale del ring dejando solo al árbitro y a los luchadores, haciendo un gesto para que ambos se acerquen y choquen sus puños. El bigotudo parece seguro de sí mismo y sonríe burlonamente, al contrario de Tommy, que parece una estatua.

El árbitro da comienzo a la pelea a los pocos segundos de que ambos se posicionen en su esquina. El corazón lo puedo sentir en mi garganta, por encima de todos los gritos que hay a mi alrededor. Dan un par de pasos coordinados, sin lanzarse ningún golpe por el momento. El castaño, regodeándose en su confianza da unos cuantos puñetazos fallidos que son esquivados con cierta facilidad. Tommy no hace más que defenderse y justo cuando va a recibir un gancho de derecha, se agacha y se lo devuelve dejándolo en el piso, totalmente K.O.

Siento mi boca seca, y mi espalda baja sudada de los nervios. El árbitro comprueba que está semi-inconsciente y miro al causante de eso entre asombrada y asustada, que respira profundo, haciendo que los tendones del cuello se remarquen acompañando a su mirada ida.

Un bullicio estrepitoso acompaña al lugar y empiezo a sentirme un tanto agobiada, pero unas manos desconocidas se posan en mi cintura sin previo aviso.

—Hola cariño—dice uno de los moteros que estaban a mi lado mientras se acerca un poco más—. ¿Estás sola?—no para de sonreír y eso no me inspira ninguna confianza.

Inmediatamente su tacto me da asco e intento alejarme todo lo que puedo, sin embargo él sigue acercándose.

—No me toques—respondo quitando su manos forzosamente.

—Venga, no seas tan tímida—sonríe de nuevo aproximando su cuerpo al mío y yo estoy a punto de gritar una burrada.

La enorme espalda de Tommy entra en escena, colocándose entre mi y el viejo acosador. Me asomo a un lado, viendo como el motero retrocede un par de pasos juntándose con su grupo. El local empieza a silenciarse poco a poco. Algo extraño considerando la escandalera que había hace un momento.

—¿Tienes algún problema?

Su voz me pone en modo alerta. Miro el perfil de su cara, apreciando la fina capa de sudor que la cubre y encontrando cierto miedo en la forma que sus ojos se fijan en el hombre, el cual intenta quitarle tensión al asunto.

—¡Venga, hombre! Solo intentaba ser amable, no sabía que estaba contigo...

Esta vez soy yo la que mata con la mirada.

—Serás capullo—susurro entre mis dientes.

El ambiente se queda tenso hasta que el grupo de moteros se va por completo. Siento la mirada de la gente en nosotros, pero no me da tiempo a pensar que hacer al notar como Tommy me agarra la muñeca y empieza a caminar hasta el fondo del local. Pasamos al vestuario de hombres y oigo las salpicaduras de agua contra el duro suelo, haciéndome saber que no estamos solos. Mi muñeca es liberada pero no le dirijo la mirada hasta que me atrevo a hablar.

—¿Estás cabreado?—

Un portazo de taquilla es toda respuesta que recibo. No tengo ni idea de por qué está cabreado, pero lo está, y bastante. Agarra su mochila, se pone la sudadera y sale del vestuario, sin ejercer contacto visual conmigo. Lo sigo un tanto apresurada a la vez que me siento un poco tonta. Una vez fuera del establecimiento, el frío viento golpea mi cara de forma violenta. Tommy no me mira, ni me habla; solo camina de forma rápida.

—¿Se puede saber que te pasa?—replico en voz alta, bastante molesta por su actitud. No parece escucharme.

—¡Tommy!—

Se para, y camino hasta él como alma que lleva el diablo. Nos miramos a los ojos y se me calienta la mano por las repentinas ganas de propinarle una bofetada.

—¿Qué coño te pasa?—

El silencio nos acompaña por unos segundos, hasta que él decide hacer uso de sus cuerdas vocales.

—No debiste haber venido—sentencia mirando a un lugar desconocido, evitando mi rostro.

Antes de que pueda volver a caminar, le agarro el brazo y con toda la fuerza que puedo sacar en ese momento, le obligo a darse la vuelta y quedar cara a cara.

—¿Perdona?

Mi pregunta es lenta y derrama sarcasmo según las letras van saliendo de mi boca.

—No debis—por primera vez, no le dejo terminar.

—Fuiste tú quien me dijo que viniese.

Cruzo mis brazos en un intento por no darle la bofetada que tantas ganas tengo de darle. Ambos nos miramos, cada uno de manera más afilada que la otra. El viento despeina mi pelo y provoca un escalofrío que no intento disimular. Tommy solo resopla y se mueve, aparentemente incómodo. 

—Mira, no se ni porqué te dije nada. No debería haberlo hecho. Ya está.

Me quedo atónita ante sus tres frases de mierda. Me entran ganas de armar un numerito, de gritar e insultarle hasta que me quede sin ideas. Y estoy a punto de hacerlo, pero el pensamiento de que este hombre es solo un extraño hace que me calle la boca, asiente la cabeza y simplemente me de la vuelta. No espero que me pare, ni quiero que lo haga. 

Mientras me subo al bus, no puedo evitar darle la razón. No sé ni para que he venido.

**...**

Los días pasaron, e incluso semanas. Cada vez que estaba en la cafetería una parte de mi quería que aquel cuerpo robusto cruzara la puerta, pero eran todo fantasías. Mi vida paso a ser como siempre había sido: rutinaria, simple y sin nadie a quien dibujar.

No podía evitar deprimirme por mis pensamientos a la vez que abría la puerta del supermercado. Tampoco es que tuviese el derecho a recriminarle nada, pues apenas nos conocíamos... pero me jodía. Él fue quien me invitó a ir, ¿así que a que venía eso?

Leí la lista de la compra una vez más, decidida a terminar cuanto antes. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que cumplir recados de mi tía.

—¿Donde demonios están los cereales sin gluten...? Malditos supermercados, siempre cambiándolo todo de sitio...—murmuraba un señor mayor unos pasos delante mío.

Sonreí débilmente, y me acerqué para coger los _corn_ _flakes_ sin gluten que habían en el estante pegado al suelo. Una vez se los tendí me miró, miró la caja, me volvió a mirar y abrió la boca.

—Son sin gluten—añadí en voz baja.

Su cara se tornó a comprensión y me dedico una sonrisa sin enseñar los dientes.

—Oh, muchas gracias. Dios sabe que cada día los trabajadores lo cambian todo de sitio.

Asentí con una risa baja y seguí a lo mío. La leche no se iba a comprar sola, supongo.

**...**

No podía parar de llorar sentada en aquel mismo columpio que me había visto así tantas veces, aunque esta vez era mucho más diferente. Esta vez, mi padre se había pasado de la raya y por esa razón mis mejillas parecían cascadas ahora mismo. Tirar todo mi material de arte... ¡todo! Con lo que me había costado conseguirlo. Todo el tiempo invertido, los ahorros, mis dibujos... todo.

Pateé una lata cercana a mí, mientras seguía con mi patético llanto. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Tendría que volver a trabajar durante un año como mínimo para poder recuperar la mayor parte del material. Sentí como si estuviesen apretando mi corazón. Los minutos pasaron, y las lágrimas ya estaban cediendo. El ruido de la lata de _coca-cola_ siendo pateada de vuelta me hizo despertar de mi ensoñación, mirando como estaba nuevamente a mis pies. Por instinto subí el rostro para encontrarme con la segunda persona que menos me apetecía ver: Tommy.

Puse mis ojos en blanco y sequé con mis mangas todo mi rostro, el cual estaba sensible al haber sido secado tantas veces con la aspereza que suponía mi abrigo. Vi de reojo como se apoyó en una de las barras del columpio, aunque no tenía ni idea de que hacía aquí.

—Vamos a la cafetería—.

Sus palabras no me sorprendieron. La luz del sol ya había desaparecido, la temperatura de las calles descendía rápidamente.

—No tengo dinero—susurré jugando con mis manos, sin mirarle a la cara.

—¿Quieres ir o no?—sonaba enfadado, aunque el siempre parecía estarlo.

Bufé ante su actitud. ¿Acaso no debería ser yo la que está enfadada?

Después de unos muy pocos segundos me levanté y sacudí mi ropa. Empezamos a caminar, liderando él el paso mientras yo lo seguía; solo así me atreví a mirarle. Llevaba un chándal ancho, de modo que no marcaba sus muslos o gemelos. Traía una sudadera gris, por debajo de otra sin mangas de color azul. Su pelo estaba libre, aunque mojado por lo que parecía sudor. ¿Habrá venido de entrenar o algo así?

Abrió la puerta de la cafetería, haciéndose a un lado para yo pasar. Me quedé quieta, un tanto pasmada por su repentina caballerosidad. Le miré a la cara pero él estaba observando la calle, con un aire de molestia. Me dirigió una mirada afilada, así que me dejé de tonterías y entré. No vi a Desi por ningún lado, así que no tuve que darle explicaciones de porque mis ojos estaban hinchados y mis mejillas rojas.

Me senté en la mesa que yo siempre solía ocupar, mientras Tommy se dirigía a la barra, supongo que a pedirse un café. Puse mis manos sobre la mesa blanca, quitando la inexistente suciedad bajo mis uñas. El asiento frente a mí se vio ocupado, pero ninguno de los dos habló. No fue hasta que la camarera vino que yo hablé.

—Aquí tenéis—dijo acercándose con una bandeja—café solo, un té de vainilla y unas galletas caseras—.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Él me había pedido el té con galletas?

—Gracias—respondí a la camarera, más mis ojos estaban fijos en el cuerpo masculino frente a mi.

Removí mi bebida caliente, quitando la bolsa de té una vez el agua se tornó en un color oscuro.

—¿Cómo sabías que me gustan estas dos cosas?—pregunté mirándole a los ojos por un breve instante.

El silencio nos consumió por un momento, y por primera vez, nos sostuvimos la mirada varios segundos.

—Siempre te pides eso cuando vienes—carraspea para beber un sorbo de su café—. El olor a vainilla llega hasta mi mesa—.

Mis mejillas adquirieron un ligero tono rosa, para luego darle un pequeño bocado a una de las galletas caseras.

—¿Por qué llorabas?—

Hace esa ya típica acción en él, aspirando rápidamente por sus fosas nasales mientras arruga la nariz. Contarle lo que me ha pasado no hará otra cosa que hacerme parecer más inmadura de lo que ya parezco comiendo galletitas y té dulce.

—Mi padre...—aclaro ligeramente mi garganta en busca de fuerzas—...tiró todo mi material de arte. Parecerá una tontería pero me costó trabajo conseguir todo lo que tenía—doy vueltas a mi bebida, sin atreverme a mirarle a los ojos—. Lo costeé yo todo. Él no tenía derecho a tirarlo como si fuese basura. Y aunque lo fuese a sus ojos, era _mi_ basura. Simplemente no tenía derecho—trago saliva para contener las lágrimas—. No sé como voy a hacer para conseguir todo eso otra vez—pausé respirando hondo—. No es justo.

Se removió en su asiento, sin mirarme. Agarré mi taza, dando un sorbo a la ya templada agua.

—Deberías haberle dado en los huevos.

Una burbuja se colo en mi garganta de la impresión, haciéndome toser unas pocas veces. Puse mi mano en mi boca, intentando esconder mi risa. Que bruto es.

—Ojalá—digo aun con una pequeña sonrisa.

Observé un pequeño amago de sonrisa en sus labios. Ahora que caía en la cuenta, nunca lo había visto sonreír.

Solo quedaba una galleta en el plato mordida por mí dos veces cuando la camarera vino a recoger la mesa.

—¿Habéis terminado por aquí?—pregunta alegremente, y yo miro la galleta con arrepentimiento—Oh vamos, no me iras a dejar la galleta ahí—dice sonriente.

—Es que estoy llena...—suspiro con culpa.

La galleta es recogida del plato, pero no por mi o la camarera, que en ese momento desaparece. Tommy se mete el pequeño trozo de galleta que he mordido repetidas veces a la boca, y yo siento mis mejillas a punto de estallar. ¿Por qué le doy tanta importancia?

Es solo una galleta, Elizabeth.


	3. Chapter 3

—¡FIESTA!—

Mark, quien era mi mejor amigo, gritaba a todo pulmón mientras yo me acomodaba el vestido. Era sábado por la noche y él había llegado de Francia hacía apenas unas horas. Debería estar agotado, pero estaba como una rosa. Una rosa con ganas de emborracharse.

  
 _Típico_.

—Rezo a dios porque hoy haya chicos decentes—dice para si mismo arreglándose el pelo.

—Y gays—susurro con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eso ya sería perfecto, aunque no necesario amiga—ríe mientras da media vuelta y me mira de arriba a abajo—. Dios, hacía tiempo que no te veía arreglada. Con las pintas de vagabunda que tienes normalmente quien diría que tienes ese culo—ríe y yo le sigo.

—No seas bobo—busqué mis tacones y me senté en la cama para ponérmelos—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Después de ti, _baby_ —.

Una vez cerró la puerta de su casa bajamos las pocas escaleras que habían hasta el portal. Ambos íbamos cogidos de la mano y me preparé mentalmente para el frío que iba a pasar en la calle.

—Y dime...—habla Mark, abriendo la puerta—¿No os habéis vuelto a ver? Ese chico y tú, digo.

Me encogí de hombros antes de darle una respuesta; hacía unos días que no veía a Tommy.

—No lo he vuelto a ver desde el problema con mi padre. He...—carraspeo la garganta en un intento de armar valor para soltar las palabras que rondaban mi cabeza—...estado pensando en pasarme por Greenwich. Ya sabes, puede que...—mi amigo me interrumpió.

—Ni se te ocurra, loca—torcí mi boca ante su respuesta—. A no ser que decidas graparte el coño, olvídate de visitar ese antro. No sabes si Tommy va a estar ahí con seguridad y ese sitio está lleno de chusma—sacó uno de sus cigarrillos junto a un mechero—. ¿Por qué no le pediste su número o algo?—termina por encenderlo y me mira expectante.

—No seas vulgar, Mark—le regaño apretando mi mano—. Y ni de broma pensaba pedirle el número. Dudo que tenga uno, incluso.

Caminamos uno o dos minutos en silencio. Evitábamos calles estrechas o poco iluminadas. Miré mi móvil, y vi que era la una y media. A esta hora las discotecas ya tenían ambiente, por lo cual era el momento perfecto.

—Oye, Liz—tarareo a la mención de mi apodo—¿Con quién has hablado todo este tiempo? Aparte de con ese psicólogo—.

Fruncí el ceño ante su voz seria.

—Pues, contigo. Hemos hablado casi todos los días por skype, ya sa—mi amigo me cortó por segunda vez en la noche.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso—.

Callé, sin palabras con las que responder. El sabía de sobra que era el único al que le contaba mis cosas.

—Bueno, _amore_ , no quiero arruinar la noche con tonterías. Siento haberte sacado el tema. Es solo que me preocupo por ti, ya lo sabes—sentenció con un abrazo.

Traté de no darle muchas vueltas a sus palabras, aunque mientras estuviera sobria dudaba profundamente llegar a hacerlo.

...

Veía borroso, eso era indiscutible. Mark y yo bailábamos cualquier canción que escucháramos. Él, por muy sorprendente que fuese, había ligado. Dos veces. Casi tres. Era difícil encontrar gays o bi en la discoteca perteneciente a un pueblo como era este, pero parecía ser su noche de suerte. _Seguramente son sus pecas_ , pensé. _Definitivamente son las pecas_.

Unas manos tocaron mi cintura, aunque yo no tardé en apartarlas rápidamente. Un hombre de unos treinta años, calvo y con ojos azules me sonreía a pesar de mi claro rechazo. Fingí una sonrisa e intenté reunirme con mi amigo. Mis caderas se vieron aprisionadas de nuevo, haciéndome girar la cabeza bruscamente. Era el mismo tío, sonriendo de la misma manera que antes. Apreté sus manos y las aparté de golpe, un tanto agobiada. Una vez lo perdí de vista y sentí el latigazo de Mark en mi trasero, pude seguir disfrutando la música.

Ojalá todas las veces que salimos fuesen así.

...

Nos reímos tontamente, caminando descalzos (mi amigo sin razón aparente, pues llevaba zapatillas) a la vez que intentábamos ir recto. Obviamente no lo lográbamos.

—Dios, espera—dijo dándome sus tenis y sus llaves—tengo que mear. Ahora vuelvo.

—Pero Mark ya casi estamos en tu ca...—no había terminado la frase y ya había empezado a desabrocharse el pantalón al final del callejón.

Susurré un 'tonto' con una sonrisa boba en la cara a la vez que él fanfarroneaba sobre lo bueno que estaba y cuanto había ligado. El amanecer había adueñado los colores en el cielo y sentí la irremediable necesidad de cerrar mis ojos. No sabía si era por el alcohol o por el cansancio, pero sentí el aire mucho más puro que hace unos minutos. Casi de manera instantánea, escuché una respiración agitada cerca mía y una sombra que me privaba de los primeros rayos de sol.

—¿Quién es ese?—gritó Mark desde atrás, haciéndome abrir los ojos. Ojalá no lo hubiese hecho.

Ahí, ante mis ojos, se encontraba el protagonista de mis dilemas. En mi mente lo había recordado menos intimidante. ¿Cómo coño hago para siempre encontrármelo en momentos clave?

—¿Tommy?—susurro apretando los tenis del pelirrojo.

Juraría que había oído un ''hostia puta'' detrás de mí, pero la voz rasposa del luchador me obligó a centrarme en él.

—¿Has bebido?—parecía querer matarme con la mirada.

—¿Qué? No... O sea, sí—aclaro mi garganta—. Un poco—asiento en un patético intento de convencerme a mi misma.

Mark llega a mi lado, pero mis ojos no se despegan de Tommy.

—Ehm, hola. ¿Qué tal?—pregunta relajado (todo lo contrario a mi).

No le contesta. No me sorprende.

Mark coge sus cosas de mis manos, dejándome una sensación de vacío en los brazos. Automáticamente los cruzo con mis tacones colgando de mis dedos.

—Eres menor—su rápida mirada me da un repaso de arriba a abajo.

Estamos solos de nuevo y no sé donde se ha metido mi amigo. Agacho la cabeza con culpabilidad, como un cachorro arrepentido.

—Acabo de cumplir los diecio—no me deja terminar.

—¿Es tu novio?—cuestiona dando una cabezada en dirección al banco donde el borracho de Mark intenta ponerse los tenis.

—¿Eh?—tardó en reaccionar—¡No! Él... Él es solo un amigo. De la infancia—.

Lo mira unos segundos y vuelve a mirarme de arriba a abajo, esta vez sin disimular.

—Vete a casa—ordena con la mandíbula tensa.

—Sí, la casa de Mark esta unos metros más...—

—No—me interrumpe—tu te vas a tu casa, él a la suya—.

—No me mandas—me mira y parece que le sorprenda que le hable así—. No me digas que hacer y que no, no eres mi padre.

Se gira, pero no me responde. Parece que se lo está pensando, con una cara reflexiva y mira a Mark. Su semblante cambia al instante, contrayéndose levemente. Frunce el ceño junto a un rostro lleno de incomodidad y aparta la vista. No tardo en mirar a mi derecha y trato de digerir lo que está pasando.

—¡Mark!—grito para captar su atención—¡Mark!—

El susodicho me ignoraba mientras hablaba con un chico joven, en la puerta de su casa. Por como se estaba sonrojando juraría que estaban en pleno flirteo. Iba a gritarle una tercera vez, pero sus acciones me detienen y me suben los colores. Por el ángulo de como se están comiendo la boca reconozco a Peter, amigo muy íntimo de Mark, por lo visto.

—Vamos—.

La voz grave me sorprende en mi perplejidad y le miro apenas dos segundos. Vuelvo a ver como aquel desconocido le come la boca a mi amigo, quien me hace señas con la mano para que desaparezca. Miro a Tommy, los miro a ellos, vuelvo a mirarlo y empiezo a caminar. Si no estuviese alcoholizada estaría rezando para que me coma la tierra.

—Sí...—

Caminamos un par de minutos en un incómodo silencio (por mi parte al menos) hasta que reuní la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para mirarlo. Como siempre yo iba detrás de él, demasiado intimidada como para caminar a su mismo nivel. Llevaba ropas parecidas a las que siempre le veo, con el mismo gorro de la primera vez que le vi. Ahora que me ponía a pensar, nunca lo había visto hasta ese día. ¿Se habrá mudado hace poco?

—¿Por qué te caigo tan mal?—susurro sin ni siquiera pensar en lo que estaba diciendo—Siempre estás de mal humor. O contestándome como si me odiaras. Se que tu eres café, y yo soy algo así como té...—dejo escapar una risa tonta—¿Lo pillas? Café y té.

No da señales de escucharme, pero no me para. Y desde luego que el pedo que llevo tampoco ayuda.

—Se que somos muy diferenteres-osea, diferentes. Y... que te vendría mejor una chica café. O un chico... café—hablaba con dificultad—. No discrimino, ya has visto a Mark... aunque él es más vodka que café—reí arrastrando los pies y mirando al piso—. Es solo que... yo no soy de café. Pero no sé.., creo que me gustas un poco. Pero debes arreglar eso de ser un capullo. Aunque a veces te odio. Creo que porque yo soy té y tu café, ¿sabes?—Los pasos de Tommy se hacen más lentos, quedando casi a mi lado—A lo mejor hasta piensas que soy una niña inmadura. ¡A veces lo soy, lo reconozco! Pero tú...

Tommy estaba a mi lado, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su sudadera. No sé si era por el alcohol, por mi vista borrosa o por el rápido vistazo que di a su rostro; pero juraría ver como su cara se torció en un gesto molesto. Aun así, no dijo nada.

—¡Fuiste tú el que me dijo que fuese a verte!—solté sin pensármelo dos veces, dejando de caminar—¡Fuiste tú! A pesar de que daba miedo, de que no te conocía de nada... ¡Fui a verte!—el corpulento cuerpo paró unos pasos más delante, encarándome—¡Para que luego me dejaras tirada como a un perr...—

—Di toda la mierda que te de la gana—me cortó en un tono de voz ácido—, pero no voy a hablar contigo cuando vas tan borracha que apenas puedes caminar.

Sus últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas con desdén, mirándome de arriba a abajo. Las lágrimas que se empezaban a acumular en mis ojos estaban llenas de rabia, vergüenza y resentimiento. La poca consciencia sobria que quedaba en mi cerebro sabía que me iba a arrepentir profundamente de estas palabras en unas horas.

—¿¡Y a ti que más te da si estoy borracha!? ¡Imbécil!—Tiré uno de mis tacones con fuerza, casi dándole en la cara.

—¡Bajad la voz, que no son horas!—gritó un hombre mayor desde una de las casas que estaban en nuestra acera.

Una vez más enfrenté con mi mirada al hombre delante de mi, que me dedicaba un mirada letal. No me importó.

—¡Es que no te entiendo! ¡Explícamelo! Eres bueno conmigo... y luego eres un completo gilipollas insensible. ¿Acaso tienes algún trastorno de personalidad? Porque no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero no me hace falta más drama en mi vida—solté un sollozo lastimero, Tommy recogiendo el zapato lanzado por mi momentos antes—. ¿Acaso te entretiene jugar conmigo? ¿Es eso? ¿Te aburres y te pones a jugar con la primera adolescente que pilles?

Se acerca, me agarra la muñeca y aunque quiero negarme y volver a gritar; no me resisto. Camino guiada por él con la vista al suelo, únicamente haciendo ruido a la vez que me sorbo la nariz mientras las lágrimas caen. Después de esta cascada de emociones parece que los efectos del alcohol poco a poco se van difuminando, y ya puedo sentir lo arrepentida que voy a estar en unas horas. Definitivamente no volvería a verlo, y si lo hacía, lo ignoraría como si fuésemos extraños... ¿Acaso no lo eramos, después de todo?

—No estoy jugando contigo—espeta su parca voz después de un largo rato, sin mirarme.

Levanto el rostro, ya sin lágrimas que recorran mi cara. No tenía ánimos para hablar, así que me quedé callada. Miré su mano, sujeta firmemente a mi muñeca sin ejercer demasiada fuerza.

—No creo que seas una niñata inmadura—.

—¿No te caigo bien?-—murmuro.

Silencio.

—Eres muy joven—aspira rápidamente arrugando la nariz—. No me gusta que andes conmigo—.

Al prestarle atención a la calle, me di cuenta de que no estábamos de camino a mi casa, sino a la cafetería. Decidí ignorar eso y contestarle.

—¿Te molesta mi edad?—susurro mirando mis pies descalzos.

Al cabo de varios segundos levanté el rostro, sin recibir respuesta. Me di cuenta de que estábamos a cuatro manzanas de la cafetería. Jamás me había parado a pensar en la diferencia de edad; yo estaba más que acostumbrada a que me gustasen hombres mayores que yo. Aunque es verdad que jamás había salido con uno, y que eso no quitaba el hecho de que acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad. No esperaba que dijese nada, pero Tom movió sus labios, sorprendiéndome.

—Sí.

No sé que había esperado al preguntarle eso. Pero era entendible.

—Siento...—esbocé una sonrisa triste, sin mirarle—...¿no ser mayor, supongo? Además, no sé en que estaba pensando. De todas formas siempre que hablamos acabamos mal.

Como muy pocas veces pasaba, la persona que tanto me atraía me miró completamente, sin recelo. Rehuí su mirada. Estaba haciendo tanto ridículo... Creyéndome que tenía oportunidades con él. Con alguien como él, por el amor de dios. Cuanto más lo pensaba más me daba cuenta de la locura que supone todo lo que he hecho.

El alcohol me estaba abandonando cada vez más dando paso al bochorno.

Su mano soltó mi muñeca, y me sentí fuera de lugar. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Debería irme a mi casa. A mi cuarto de adolescente para fijarme en chicos adolescentes que hagan cosas de adolescentes.

—Debería irme yendo a casa—digo mirando mis pies descalzos y pensando en lo sucia que me veo.

Como era ya costumbre, mi frase quedó en el aire. Mi cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas a todo lo sucedido y me estaban entrando ganas de llorar.

—En serio, estoy hecha un asco y ya es tarde.

—Necesitas comer algo—dijo Tommy sin dejarme terminar.

Frené un poco mis pasos y miré mi atuendo por primera vez en horas. Ni de coña iba a entrar así a la cafetería del pueblo a las —aproximadamente— siete de la mañana. Suficiente humillación por una noche.

—Pero no puedo entrar así vestida... Está Desi, y los del pueblo seguro que le dicen algo a...

Las acciones del cuerpo robusto que me acompañan vuelven a dejarme sin habla según se quita su sudadera y arrastra su camisa dejando parte de su espalda y torso al descubierto. No puedo evitar mirar con recelo su piel, y como los pantalones cuelgan bajo sus caderas. Mis pensamientos no duran mucho pues rápidamente baja su camisa y vuelvo a mirarle a los ojos, los cuales me miran casi acusándome —aunque juraría que con un muy fino toque de humor—. Me extiende la prenda y aunque dudo un poco en cogerla, nada más ponérmela puedo oler su colonia masculina y me siento de una forma u otra conforme. El calor en mis mejillas es pequeño e inevitable. Intento culpar a la pequeña cantidad de alcohol que me queda.

Cuando finalmente entramos en la cafetería somos extremamente observados por los pocos pares de ojos que hay a esta hora en el establecimiento, pero a mi acompañante le da igual. Nos sentamos en la mesa en la que nos sentamos la última vez, uno en frente del otro. Desi está a nuestro lado en unos pocos segundos y estoy nerviosa no, lo siguiente.

—Buenos días corazones, ¿qué se os ofrece esta mañana?—sonríe mirándonos a ambos.

A pesar de mi apariencia, no hace preguntas ni nos mira con ese tinte curioso que tienen las demás personas del establecimiento. Internamente no puedo hacer más que adorar a esta mujer. Tommy me mira, y sé que espera a que yo pida primero. Miro el mostrador en busca de dulces pero no veo las galletas caseras que siempre pido y me desilusiono un poco. Desi parece notarlo.

—Hoy no he tenido tiempo de hacer galletas amor. Pero tengo unas magdalenas de chocolate que se que combinan de maravilla con un té de vainilla—dice sonriendo ampliamente y mueve una ceja.

Su buen humor me saca una pequeña risa y me ánimo un poco antes de hablarle.

—Me encantaría—.

Me guiña el ojo antes de girarse a Tommy. Justo cuando va a preguntarle sobre su desayuno, él la detiene.

—Café solo, gracias—.

Una vez Desi se ha ido, agarra uno de los palillos que colocan en la mesa y se lo pone entre los labios. La camisa deja al descubierto sus brazos, que cada vez que los veo parecen ser más grandes. Todo lo disimulada que puedo ser, observo sus tatuajes y recorro con la mirada cada trozo de piel que encuentro. Antes de ser pillada, decido mirar mis muslos en un intento por evitar avergonzarme más a mi misma.

Su sudadera me llegaba a mitad de los muslos, y estaba desgastada por las mangas. Empecé a jugar con los cordones que sobresalían de la capucha hasta que me aburrí y decidí volver a mirar a Tommy un poco más. No me gustaba admitirlo, pero me sentía en la increíble tentación de mirarlo constantemente. Y no me cansaba. En cambio él siempre evitaba mirarme. Habían sido muy pocas las veces que me había mirado intencionadamente y de lleno; sin haber estado enfadado, al menos. Eso daba que pensar.

Ya me estaba volviendo a deprimir.

—Aquí tenéis; magdalenas, té y café. ¡Qué aproveche!—

Remangué la sudadera un par de veces, di vueltas al té y comí un trozo de magdalena que resultaba estar buenísima. Suspiré saboreándola y bebí un poco de té, quemándome la lengua. Fruncí el ceño a pesar de haber disimulado muy bien el dolor. Subí mi mirada curiosa esperando poder observar a Tommy unos pocos segundos, pero fue una sorpresa al encontrarlo apoyado en el sillón, con un brazo estirado y observándome abiertamente.

Creo que jamás me había puesto tan nerviosa y tan rápido.


	4. Chapter 4

Aparté la vista rápidamente, llevando un pequeño trozo de magdalena a mi boca. Podía jurar que escuchaba a mi corazón acelerarse conforme la mirada de Tommy no se despegaba de mi. Observo la otra mitad de la magdalena en mi plato y antes de poder registrar que estoy haciendo, mi boca intenta aliviar la tensión del ambiente con lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza.

—¿Quieres un poco?

Quiero abofetearme la cara nada más termino la frase, dirigiéndole una mirada rápida a mi acompañante. _Si quisiera comerse una magdalena se habría pedido la suya propia, Elizabeth._ Hay unos segundos de silencio antes de recibir una respuesta.

—No me gusta el dulce.

Dejé escapar una pequeña risa, shockeada; _¿_ _a_ _quién no le gustan los dulces?_

—Seguro que hay algo que te gusta, aunque sea un _poquitito—_ alzo mi mano derecha juntando el pulgar y el índice—. Es imposible que no comas nada dulce.

Parece que estamos viendo quien aparta la mirada antes. Sus ojos son cautivadores, intensos.

—Hay algo—sonrío victoriosa al mismo tiempo que coge su taza. Justo antes de posar sus labios en ella, deja escapar unas palabras—. El **té**.

_«—Se que tú eres café, y yo soy té... Y que te vendría mejor una chica café.»_

Siento una ola de electricidad que me deja helada. Se me había olvidado completamente las burradas que había soltado cuando nos encontramos. ¿El café y yo té...? _Que malo es el alcohol._ Bajo la mirada a las mangas de su sudadera, trago lo más suavemente que puedo y le dedico otra mirada. Él no ha despegado la suya de mi rostro y podría jurar que un sudor ligero se está formando en mi espalda baja. Doy un pequeño sorbo de mi ya templado té y mi mente empieza a ir mil por hora. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Me acompañará a casa? ¿Y luego, qué? Otra pregunta es formulada, pero esta vez en voz alta.

—¿Que hacías tan temprano en la calle?—digo en algo parecido a un susurro, ignorando su declaración.

Tommy empieza a jugar con su taza, moviéndola en pequeños círculos.

—Calentando.

—¿Siempre lo haces?

Se notaba un tanto molesto por mis constantes preguntas, adquiriendo ese gesto mezquino que le daba su aura de hostilidad. Le tomó unos segundos en responder. Entrecerraba los ojos, como si pensase qué tipo de respuesta darme.

—Me cuesta dormir.

El aire que aspira de su nariz en una fracción de segundo me hace darme cuenta de que ha optado por ser sincero y como eso le incomoda. Le miro a los ojos, todavía intimidada por la intensidad de los mismos. No me esperaba ese tipo de sinceridad cuando se trataba de Tommy, pero intenté disimular la sorpresa actuando lo más natural que pude.

—A mi también me pasa a veces—parto un trozo de magdalena con mis dedos—, y si puedo intento ir al parque a columpiarme hasta que me entra sueño.

Mastico la magdalena y lamo la yema de mis dedos en un intento por quitar el chocolate que se ha quedado pegado. Veo como su mirada baja a mi boca y casi al momento la devuelve a mis ojos. Una pequeña chispa se encendió en mi pecho.

Después de unos instantes en los que apenas intercambiamos palabras, salimos de la cafetería, yo aún con su sudadera. El aire frío impactó mis mejillas y no pude evitar sentir un poco de remordimiento.

—Tommy, hace mucho frío. ¿No prefieres llevar tu sudadera?—Observé otra vez la espalda de mi acompañante, siéndome imposible no sentirme atraída por su cuerpo.

Me dirige una mirada por encima de su hombro, pero sigue caminando como si nada. Tras estar unos largos segundos caminando detrás suyo, noto como casi imperceptiblemente ralentiza su ritmo. Me descoloca un poco al principio, pero en el momento que acabamos uno al lado del otro, se porqué lo ha hecho. Suspiro felizmente mientras caminamos juntos, y nuestros brazos se rozan. Escondo mi labio entre mis dientes, no queriendo arruinar el momento con mi estúpido parloteo. Al dirigirle miradas fugaces y no poder parar de contemplar su cuerpo me entran ganas de entrelazar mis brazos en el suyo. Afortunadamente, quedo quieta en mi lugar, fantaseando como sería ser mimada por él. Como sería acurrucarse junto a él en el sofá, o sentarme en su regazo. Corto mi tren de pensamiento en seco, desesperada por recordarme a mi misma que nunca llegaríamos a tanta intimidad. _Solo es un desconocido._ Por lo menos hasta ahora, aunque no supiese con certeza lo que ocurriría una vez llegásemos a mi casa.

_Mierda._

Me había olvidado completamente de mi padre. Sabía que me iba a oír llegar, y sabía que no le iba a gustar un pelo verme con un hombre adulto totalmente extraño. Y para colmo, era alguien con el aspecto que tiene Tommy.

Al darme cuenta de lo rápido que estábamos llegando a mi casa, decidí anticiparme a los problemas.

—No hace falta que me acompañes todo el camino, Tommy. Ya te he echo perder bastante tiempo llevándome a desayunar y todo...—intento pronunciar las palabras en un tono suave, pero el miedo en mi voz se hace más evidente de lo esperado.

Me mira y se que sabe que le estoy ocultando algo. Aprieta su mandíbula para seguir caminando y muerdo suavemente uno de los cordones de la prenda que llevaba puesta. Seguimos caminando y justo antes de llegar a mi puerta, doy un paso al frente e intento pararlo colocando una mano en su pecho. Puedo notar lo fuerte que está, y reúno fuerzas para no distraerme con pensamientos tontos.

—Gracias por traerme a casa, de verdad, pero es que mi padre...

Y como si hubiese invocado al mismo diablo, la puerta de mi casa se abre ruidosamente dando lugar a un padre con un aspecto de muy, muy enfadado. Tragué saliva y antes de poder decirle algo más a Tommy mi padre abrió la boca.

—Elizabeth, entra a casa ahora mismo.

—Tommy tienes que irte, siento las molestias...

—Elizabeth, ahora—advierte en un tono más alto y duro.

La persona que me había hecho perder la cabeza desde hacía semanas, no apartaba la mirada de mi padre. Era rígida, penetrante y peligrosa. La imagen de Tommy atacando a mi padre pasó por mi cabeza.

—Por favor, Tommy, no quiero más problem—otra vez mi padre interrumpió, esta vez acercándose unos pasos.

—¿Quién cojones es este hombre? ¿Acaso eso es a lo que te dedicas ahora? ¿A estar con extraños?

No pude evitar mirarle de lleno en cuanto realizó la última pregunta, sintiéndome humillada y dolida. ¿Qué mosca le había picado?

—¿Pero que dices, papá?—el dolor se escurrió en mi tono de voz.

Tommy dio un paso hacia delante y por inercia vuelvo a apoyar mis manos en él, rezando para que no decida apartarme de un manotazo y romperle la cara a mi padre. Esta vez le miro a los ojos, intentando medir al milímetro mis palabras.

—Espera, Tommy. No le hagas caso, solo está enfadado—consigo ganarme su mirada y aprovecho el momento—Por favor, hazme caso—.

—¡Atrévete a venir aquí si te crees tan hombre!

No aparté mi atención de Tommy, y la mirada penetrante que le daba a mi padre me daba a saber que si lo dejaba lo iba a machacar a golpes. No dejé que su tren de pensamiento fuese más allá, susurrando su nombre. Fue a la segunda vez cuando me miró.

—Por favor, vete—cogí aire intentando encontrar las palabras correctas—. No va a hacerme nada, no te preocupes, solo es el enfado del momento. En serio.

Mi susurro era un tanto desesperado, pero tenía sentido que lo fuese dado los acontecimientos que se desarrollaban a mi alrededor. Después de una vista rápida (pero no menos escalofriante) a mi padre, se dio la vuelta alejándose. Suspiré de alivio, pero volver a mirar a la persona que estaba en la puerta de mi casa, el enfado me hervía la sangre.

—Más te vale explicarme ahora mismo que coño hacías con ese hombre Elizabeth.

Su voz era demandante y estaba al borde del grito, pero yo me adentré apresurada a lo que se suponía que era mi hogar.

—¡Deja de ignorarme y contéstame! ¿¡Acaso te hemos críado como lo hemos hecho para que acabes...—interrumpí sus gritos al mismo tiempo que ponía un pie en las escaleras.

—¿¡Para qué acabe qué, papá!? ¿Siendo una puta, eh? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decirme?—mis gritos resonaban por toda la casa—¡TÚ NO ME HAS CRIADO EN TU VIDA! Y AÚN SI FUERA PUTA, ¡CUALQUIER HOMBRE ME TRATARÍA CON MÁS AMOR DEL QUE ME TRATAS TÚ!

La cara de mi padre cambió, impresionado por mis palabras. Pero no me importaba en lo absoluto. Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto con toda la fuerza que pude, y busqué una mochila lo suficientemente grande como para meter ropa y cosas de higiene. Simplemente no podía aguantar más en esta casa de locos. Da igual a donde me fuera. Cualquier sitio era mejor que este.

Metí todo a presión en la mochila de deporte que había encontrado bajo mi cama. Cogí un bolso más pequeño para meter mi portátil, mis cargadores y los pocos utensilios que quedaban de arte. Ambas mochilas pesaban lo suyo, pero la adrenalina de mi cuerpo me hacía ignorar el esfuerzo. No evité hacer ruido según bajaba las escaleras, ignorando los gritos de mi padre. 

Conseguí llevar un paso bastante ligero durante más tiempo del necesario. Algunas personas habían salido a trabajar y me lanzaban miradas extrañas. No podía culparles, era una adolescente con una sudadera tapando su vestido, tenis mal puestos y con el maquillaje indudablemente corrido por mis lágrimas que no paraban de salir. Divisé una especie de parque pequeño en la parte del pueblo donde mayormente vivía gente mayor o trabajadora. Mis hombros empezaban a doler lo no escrito y no tuve más remedio que refugiarme detrás de un banco, utilizando mis bolsos de almohada y tiritando de frío. Tumbada en la fría acera, detrás de un banco. Esa era yo. Cuando pasaron unos pocos minutos conseguí calmarme lo suficiente como para medir mis posibilidades. Mark. No iba a ir a su casa. Por el simple hecho de que vivía con sus hermanos, y estaba segura de que me mandarían derechita a casa o peor, llamarían a mi tía para que viniese a buscarme. La primera vez que me fui de casa con apenas quince años acudí a ellos para horas después estar devuelta en mi casa a manos de mi tía. Simplemente no quería volver a eso. Además... me daba hasta vergüenza.

También sabía que había un refugio de personas sin hogar a unas seis o siete calles más abajo, pero estaba muy cansada para volver a cargar de nuevo mis mochilas. Puede que dentro de unas horas lo intent-

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

Salté del susto para encontrarme con el causante de mi ataque cardíaco. Sus facciones mayores aunque amables me resultaban realmente familiares. Observé su pelo blanco y el gorro que utilizaba para taparlo.

—Perdona por asustarte, es que te he visto ahí tirada y pensé que te había pasado algo...

Su voz me hizo reconocerlo. Era el hombre del supermercado, el que buscaba los cereales sin gluten. Sacudí mi cabeza, muerta de la vergüenza e intenté limpiar mi rostro de lágrimas y maquillaje. Fue un poco inútil.

—E-estoy bien—tragué el nudo que se me había hecho en la garganta—. No se preocupe.

—¿Quieres pasar? Vivo justo en frente—dijo señalando la puerta—. Puedo llamar a la policía para que te lleven a casa...

Sentí el pánico apoderarse de mis venas.

—No, no por favor. No hace falta.

Me estaba empezando a doler demasiado la cabeza, y las lágrimas silenciosas no cesaban de salir. El pobre hombre tenía una cara de contrariado y preocupación que no podía con ella. No le culpaba.

—Al menos pasa y tomas algo caliente, estás tiritando de frío...

Dudo que este hombre a su edad se dedique a matar gente, o a secuestrar chicas. En ambos casos yo tenía más fuerza que él. Miré otra vez su cara en busca de rastros de maldad. No encontré ninguno. Esta no iba a ser una de mis decisiones mas inteligentes.

Asentí.

Me ayudó a levantarme del suelo, cogiendo mi mochila pequeña. Yo llevé la grande hasta la puerta de su casa y no pude evitar querer enroscarme a dormir en el momento que vi un gran sillón de tela con pinta de bastante suave. Dejé mis cosas en una esquina del salón (tal como me dijo el hombre, quien se había presentado como Paddy) y me senté en la cocina mientras el iba haciendo la sopa.

—Esto puede que tarde un poco...—parecía incómodo al mirarme a los ojos—Si quieres puedes lavarte la cara, el baño está justo a la derecha. Te puedo dar algo cómodo para ponerte, seguro que encuentro algo de mis hijos que te sirva, ¿puedes...? Bueno, te ofrecería una ducha pero dudo que te sientas cómod—le interrumpo su balbuceo nervioso.

—Está bien, no se preocupe—le miro a los ojos y no puedo hacer otra cosa que sentirme agradecida—. Muchas gracias por todo.

Él simplemente asiente con una expresión de comprensión.

Caminé hasta el baño y aunque sabía que iba a tener una pinta horrible, jamás me hubiese imaginado a tal punto. Mi pelo estaba estufado, con pequeñas hojas que supongo me habían caído por haberme tumbado tras el banco; mi maquillaje estaba corrido y manchando prácticamente toda mi cara. Mis ojos parecían dos tomates de tanto llorar y la sudadera desgastada de Tommy no hacía más que incrementar mi apariencia de vagabunda.

Tommy.

¿Qué pasaría si me viese en este estado? No quería ni imaginármelo.

Lavé mi rostro con un jabón que encontré en el estante del lavamanos, y até mi moño de la manera más decente que pude. Ahora mismo no tenía casa. Técnicamente la tenía, pero no iba a volver allí. Preferiría estar en el refugio. Acerqué el cuello de la sudadera a mi nariz, inhalando el aroma de Tommy. Quería verlo de nuevo. Quería llorar en sus brazos y que me consolase. Solté una risa amarga al abrir la puerta. Lo que daría por tener a mi madre ahora mismo... Que patética sueno.

—Sí, le estoy haciendo una sopa.

Paré en seco al escuchar a Paddy hablar por lo que supongo será el móvil. ¿Habrá llamado a la policía?

—Vale, te espero.

Me asomé a la cocina y observé el plato de sopa que tenía una pinta espectacular.

No, Elizabeth. Céntrate.

—¿Ha llamado a la policía?—el hombre se dio rápidamente la vuelta y alzó las manos.

—No te preocupes. Era mi hijo menor—al ver la desconfianza en mis ojos, sigue hablando—. Voy todos los domingos a la iglesia y hago un par de recados. Me quedo más tranquilo si hay alguien contigo.

Oh, genial. Tengo pinta de ladrona.

—No, no, no. Solo es que me da cosa dejarte llorando sola en la casa de un viejo como yo. Además puede que alguien toque o algo o no sé...—Paddy se quita el sombrero como si hubiese leído mi mente y se pasa la mano por la cara, frustrado—No sé ni que estoy diciendo, lo siento. No pienso nada malo de ti.

Su balbuceo nervioso hace que me sienta hasta mal por mi reacción. Después de todo soy una completa desconocida en su casa, y para colmo con estas pintas.

—No se preocupe, lo entiendo...

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio; yo observando mis tenis y el estrujando su sombrero. El olor de la sopa vuelve a golpear mis fosas nasales y no puedo evitar mirar al plato aun sabiendo lo maleducada que estoy siendo.

—¡Oh! Come, come. Que despistado soy—gesticula con las manos la silla, y se vuelve a poner el sombrero. Voy lentamente hasta la mesa y me siento con cuidado. Me duele el cuerpo de haberme tumbado en el suelo del parque, ¿cuánto tiempo habré estado ahí?—. Estaré en el salón por si necesitas algo—con una última sonrisa nerviosa se fue.

El primer sorbo de sopa ardió hasta llegar a mi estómago, pero fue bienvenido. Intentaba no pensar más para no deprimirme, pero era una misión imposible. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿De donde voy a sacar dinero? ¿Y hasta cuando me iba a quedar en casa de este señor? Tantas preguntas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza. Estaba empezando a doler.

Podía escuchar la televisión desde aquí, puesto que la casa no era especialmente grande. Parecía algún tipo de combate de algo, pero no prestaba la suficiente atención como para saber de que o de quienes. Entre sorbo y sorbo me dediqué a observar las paredes, los cuadros y la decoración. Parecía una casa un poco antigua, pero estaba bastante bien cuidada. Habían pocas fotos, pero sobretodo de dos chicos jóvenes. ¿Serían sus nietos? El marco más cercano a mi plasmaba la imagen de un chico moreno en traje de lucha. Sus facciones se hacían un tanto familiares, y Tommy cruzó por mi cabeza. Bufé. Estaba empezando a obsesionarme, y no sabía que daba más: si pena o miedo. Cuando apenas quedaba sopa en el plato, el timbre se escuchó con claridad. Me había olvidado completamente del hijo de este señor. ¿Sería igual de amable y nervioso? Esperaba que al menos lo primero si.

Paddy se levantó del sofá con un quejido y fue a abrir la puerta. No podía verla desde aquí, pero escuchaba perfectamente.

—Hola Tommy, pasa—note como mi estómago se congeló—. Está en la cocina.

Una coincidencia, tenía que ser una coincidencia. Era imposible, ¿verdad? Era imposible que el hijo de Paddy fuese...

El rostro de un Tommy molesto se dejó ver al principio de la cocina, donde se quedó parado. No había ni un solo rastro de sorpresa en su cara, así que supuse que había averiguado que era yo por la conversación con su padre. Seguía teniendo su sudadera puesta, pero esta vez él llevaba otra. Me quedé petrificada y con una vergüenza que creo jamás había sentido en mi vida.

—Recoge tus cosas.


	5. Chapter 5

Paddy boqueó cual pez fuera del agua, mientras yo tragaba saliva.

—¿Cómo se va a ir ya? ¡Apenas se ha terminado la sopa!

Yo me limité a taparme la cara con la mano, ¿en serio? Osea, ¿de verdad tenía que ser Paddy el jodido padre de Tommy? Esto es para contarlo y que no me crean. No sé que habré hecho en mi otra vida para merecer esto, pero seguro que nada bueno.

—Vete a tu iglesia, ella se viene conmigo. La llevaré a su casa.

—¿Y tú que sabes si ella quiere...?

Después de no haber abierto la boca, decido intervenir antes de causar una discusión por mi culpa.

—Señor, no se preocupe. Conozco a su hijo—el pobre hombre se queda boqueando de nuevo—. Tiene razón, debería irme. Ya he abusado bastante de su amabilidad.

—No digas eso. No has abusado de nada. ¿Estás segura de que quieres irte? Puedes dormir un rato si quieres, Tommy puede—

—Yo me encargo Pap.

A Paddy no le queda otra que asentir con la cabeza. Recojo mi plato y lo dejo en el fregadero, sabiendo que no me va a dejar lavarlo. Ahora que tengo el estómago lleno y el cuerpo caliente, me doy cuenta de mi situación. Quizás no debería haber sido tan dramática. Quizás... quizás no debería actuado tan radical. ¿Qué iba a hacer una chiquilla de dieciocho años en la calle?

Con un suspiro hondo, me doy la vuelta y recojo las mismas mochilas que hace unos minutos había dejado en la esquina del salón. Me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar. Sé que padre e hijo están susurrando cosas, pero en cuanto me doy la vuelta Tommy corta su conversación acercándose a mi y cogiendo mis dos mochilas. Voy a protestar pero estoy tan cansada y avergonzada por mi comportamiento que no encuentro el coraje. Me despido de Paddy con una sonrisa forzada y otro agradecimiento que no tardó en rechazar. Cuando salimos el silencio es tan tenso que podría ahogarme. Paro en seco al ver como Tommy saca unas llaves de coche y pone mis maletas en el maletero del mismo. No sabía que tenía coche.

—Sube.

No tardo en hacerle caso y subirme de copiloto. Un lado de mí, muy infantil, piensa por un momento en sentarme en los asientos de atrás, pero creo que ya ha sido suficiente niñatez por una noche. El reloj de la radio me indica que son casi las diez de la mañana y restriego mis ojos, cansada. Tommy arranca el coche y me pongo el cinturón. Ninguno dice nada por varios minutos.

—Te fuiste de casa.

Asiento la cabeza a pesar de que no sé si me está mirando. Yo solo juego con mis dedos. Debo oler fatal.

—Ha sido una tontería—trago suspirando—. No sé en que estaba pensando... Fue una niñatez.

Carraspeo en un intento por disimular la pérdida de orgullo que me quedaba. Le miro de reojo y veo como tiene sus ojos fijos en la carretera, con una mano en el volante y el codo apoyado en la ventanilla, con los dedos rozándole el pelo. No sé en que está pensando pero seguro que no es en lo inteligente que soy. Aparcamos delante de un edificio de color gris, conocido por el gym de la esquina que lleva más de 20 años. No me sorprende en lo absoluto que viva aquí.

Una vez salimos Tommy vuelve a coger mis maletas, y abre la puerta del portal sin dirigirme palabra. Subimos en silencio hasta su piso, el cual era pequeño pero sorprendentemente limpio. Deja mis cosas en el sillón y desaparece en lo que creo que es el baño. Me quedo de pie, quieta, sin saber que hacer y sintiéndome incómoda. No es la primera vez que estoy en casa de un chico... pero sí la primera vez que estoy en casa de un hombre. Y joder que sí se nota la diferencia. Tommy sale del baño y finalmente me mira.

—Te he dejado toallas encima del lavabo para que te duches. Si necesitas algo más, llámame.

—Gracias...

Asiente y vuelve a desaparecer, esta vez en lo que parece que es su cuarto. Me llevo mi mochila entera al baño, sin ganas de ponerme a rebuscar y ansiosa por ducharme de una vez. La ducha es considerablemente grande para lo pequeño que es el baño, pero me imagino que para él debe ser bastante justa. Pongo mi ropa sucia en una bolsa, junto con su sudadera. Nada más sentir el agua caliente me permito cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la calidez. Me limpio conscientemente, sobre todo mi cara y los pies, negros de estar tanto tiempo descalza. En la ducha solo hay un gel de baño y un bote de champú sin utilizar, el cual me pongo en el pelo aunque sea para quitarle el sudor y la suciedad de estar tumbada en la calle. No me deja el pelo muy sedoso, pero es lo máximo que puedo hacer. No dándome cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevo en la ducha, salgo rápido y agradezco a los cielos por encontrar un cepillo en mi mochila. Sé que estoy haciendo tiempo porque no quiero enfrentarme a Tommy, pero cuando tengo los dientes limpios, la cara limpia de maquillaje y el pelo sin nudos, se que no me queda de otra. Le daría las gracias y me iría a mi casa en taxi. Mis huesos gritaban por poder dormir un rato en algo blandito, para variar.

Salgo del baño y veo a Tommy de espaldas a mi, sentado en el sofá viendo la tele. Aparto mi pelo de la cara y dejo la mochila a los pies del sofá. Cuando levanto la vista veo como me mira de arriba a abajo desde mis converse gastadas, pasando por mis vaqueros rotos hasta mi top negro de tirantes.

—¿Estás mejor?

Su pregunta viene de la nada.

—Sí... gracias otra vez—antes de que me diga nada, prosigo—. Debería irme ya, ¿podría llamar a un taxi? Es que no tengo batería en el móvil y no estoy muy segura de si traje mi cargador.

Nada más terminar de hablar, tengo que luchar un bostezo. La ducha me ha sentado tan bien que todo el cansancio acumulado me estaba haciendo mella. Tommy solo me mira. No intento disimular el próximo bostezo. Mis músculos empiezan a estar un poco tensos y adoloridos, especialmente en la espalda, gemelos y brazos. Le miro a los ojos esperando una respuesta, pero solo se limita a agachar la cabeza y rascarse la nuca.

—Ehm...—carraspea—Mira, voy a ir al gimnasio— _no sé a donde quiere llegar con eso_ —. Si quieres... puedes dormir. Un rato, aquí.

Abro la boca pero no se me ocurre ninguna respuesta. La idea de dormir a estas alturas sonaba a paraíso, pero la parte de hacerlo en casa de Tommy... esa parte no tanto. Además, ¿y si me da por roncar? A veces ronco. O... ¿y si babeo? ¿O respiro fuerte? ¿O se me sale la teta del sujetador de tanto moverme? ¿Y no le molestará que me quede sola en su casa?

—Da igual, olvídalo—dice levantándose del sofá y apagando la tele—. Vamos, te llevo a casa.

—No, no... Es solo que... No te... ¿importa?—estamos cara a cara y me está mirando como si fuese obvio—Osea, se que me acabas de invitar tú pero tampoco quiero...—pasa a mi lado y coge una bolsa de deporte de la puerta de su cuarto.

—Vuelvo en dos horas.

¿Dos horas?

—Vale...

No mira atrás al salir, y me quedo un par de segundos mirando la puerta y analizando mi situación. Esto es, hasta que un pinchazo en la sien hace que cierre los ojos con fuerza. Me duele muchísimo la cabeza.

...

Sé que estoy despierta, aunque tardo unos pocos minutos en dignarme a abrir los ojos. Está bastante oscuro, pero consigo adaptar la vista bastante rápido. Hay un poco de luz desde la puerta, la cual está entrecerrada. Un leve murmullo se escucha por fuera de la habitación...

_¿habitación?_

Me siento como un resorte, para nada ubicada. Juraría que me había ido a dormir al sofá... pero no recuerdo haberme despertado, movido o si quiera levantarme. Sé que este no es mi cuarto, pero tampoco estoy del todo segura que sea el de Tommy. La puerta deja entrever por el hueco entre ella y el marco una especie de sombra, aunque no estoy segura de si es la tele. Me levanto con cuidado, tranquilizándome el hecho de que sigo totalmente vestida. La poca luz que deja entrar la ventana es opacada por las cortinas, así que las abro para ver la calle. Vale, esto es el piso de Tommy. ¿Me habré cambiado a la cama medio dormida? _Que vergüenza._

Dudo un poco en abrir la puerta, pero al final no me queda de otra. Para mi sorpresa, el salón está vacío. No hay rastro de Tommy, excepto la tele encendida y su mochila en la entrada. Nada más darme cuenta de que la puerta del baño está cerrada se abre, dejando ver al mismo que me trajo aquí con solo unos pantalones de chándal. Ambos paramos en seco cuando nos vemos, y tengo que hacer uso de la mayor fuerza de voluntad jamás existida para no mirarle más abajo del cuello.

—Ya te despertaste.

_¿Es cosa mía o tiene una manía por decir cosas sumamente obvias solo para hacerme elaborar a mí?_

—Sí, ehm—no mirar es misión imposible—perdón por lo de tu cama. No sé en que momento me cambié.

—No lo hiciste.

Esta vez mi mirada va directa a sus ojos.

—Cuando llegué estabas en el sofá, así que te cambié a la cama.

—Ah.

Pasan los segundos y no puedo evitar mirarle. ¿Cómo puede ser tan... enorme? Su brazo son como tres míos. Observo los tatuajes que tiene en el hombro, y como le siguen hasta el pecho. Los abdominales, las líneas en forma de V y la línea de bello que empieza más arriba de...

Un movimiento brusco hace despertarme de lo que sea que estaba haciendo, siendo Tommy alargando el brazo para coger su camiseta y ponérsela. Y ahí está. La misma miradita de antes de entrar a la cafetería.

—Gracias.

Se acerca a apagar las luces del baño y va a lo que creo que es la cocina. Lo cual me recuerda que me estoy muriendo de hambre. El reloj que está en el mueble de la tele marca las seis y catorce. Definitivamente he dormido más de dos horas.

—Bueno yo me voy yendo Tommy. Siento otra vez las molestias—sale de la cocina y se sienta a ponerse los tenis en el sofá—; dale las gracias a tu padre de mi parte.

—Te acompaño a casa.

—¿Qué? No, no. No hace falta, de verdad. Además tenía pensando pasar por la cafetería y comer algo así que...

Parece que ha ignorado todo lo que le he dicho, puesto que coge la chaqueta y va directo a coger mis maletas. No le dejo.

—Mira Tommy—me pongo entre él y mis cosas—, de verdad que te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, pero...—cojo aire para reunir el coraje lo que estoy a punto de decir—no quiero que sigas haciendo esto porque te sientas obligado; o porque te doy pena, o no sé, lo que sea. No... no quiero ser ese tipo de chica. Y—trago saliva y él se limita a mirarme—entiendo y acepto lo que me dijiste esta mañana, así que no hace falta que sigas con... en fin, esto.

Su silencio me pone de los nervios. No me atrevo a mirar más allá de su camisa, hasta que la curiosidad gana y subo la mirada. Me mira directo a los ojos y asiente.

—Ya nos vemos.

Vuelve a asentir bajando la mirada y la adrenalina del momento me da fuerzas para acercarme y darle un beso en la mejilla. Recojo mis cosas y le sonrío antes de darme la vuelta. Justo al llegar a la entrada, sus pasos se escuchan detrás de mi y pone su mano en el manillar de la puerta.

—No lo hago por obligación.

Pestañeo un par de veces y me giro, encarándolo.

—Tommy, de verdad, no pasa nad—

—No lo hago porque me des pena. No me siento obligado. Lo hago porque quiero.

El aire me pesa, y el corazón me va más rápido de lo que debería. Me mira y veo como por un momento duda, pero su mano pasa por mi cuello y aparta suavemente el pelo de mi cara. Y tan rápido como despega su tacto de mi cuello, abre la puerta dejándome salir a mi primero. Me quedo quieta un par de segundos antes de procesar lo que acaba de pasar y dejar un pequeña sonrisa escapar acompañado de un sonrojo. Nada más cierra la puerta me quita la mochila más pesada y se la cuelga del hombro. Veo como baja las escaleras y no tardo en seguirlo. Llegamos rápido a donde dejó el coche, la única diferencia siendo que no está.

—¿Y el coche?

—Era de mi padre.

—Oh.

Y así seguimos caminando. Uno al lado del otro. Si no fuese porque ahora estoy sobria y propiamente vestida, se me parecería mucho a la escena de esta mañana. En cuanto llevamos unos pocos minutos en silencio, decido intentar algo.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Me mira, casi sorprendido por mi voz, y vuelve la vista hacia delante. Esta vez noto que tiene intención de contestarme.

—Gris claro.

Estaba preparada para hacer otra pregunta, pero su mirada me para. 

—El negro...—digo y deja ver una media sonrisa, murmurando algo que no llego a entender—y el blanco.

Tommy vuelve a medio reír.

—¿Qué te hace gracia?—tarda un par de segundos, como siempre.

—Nada, sólo...—me dedica una mirada rápida—los dos extremos. Te pega.

—Voy a tomármelo como un cumplido—digo riéndome.

—Tu verás.

—¡Oye!

Ambos reímos; él más sutilmente.

—Bueno al menos mis colores favoritos no son tan aburridos como el tuyo, señor gris.

—¿Te habría gustado más que dijese azul?

—Puede.

—Pff—me mira fijamente y en su intento de sonrisa puedo ver una de sus paletas más salida que la otra—, mentirosa.

Muerdo mi labio y miro a mis pies. Creo que es la primera vez que tengo una conversación decente con él.

—¿Hace cuanto que dibujas?

Su pregunta me deja muda; y no solo por el hecho de que ha preguntado él primero.

—Pff, desde que tengo memoria. Siempre me ha gustado el arte; dibujar, leer, escribir... incluso cantar. Me ayudaba, no sé... a expresarme. El truco está en los colores, ¿sabes?—noto como me dirige la mirada—Una vez leí que el arte no se trataba de que fuese bonito o caro. Se trata de que te haga sentir algo. Y los colores me parecen la forma más clara de ofrecer arte. Creo que por eso el blanco y negro son mis colores favoritos. Aunque hay mucha gente que dice que el negro no es un color—río—. Son las dos caras de una misma moneda, pero tan diferentes. Además, me hace gracia cuando me dicen lo del negro, ¿qué color hay más poético que el negro? ¿De qué color te imaginas la chaqueta de un poeta? ¿Amarilla fosforescente?

Ambos dejamos caer una risa suave.

—Touché.


	6. Chapter 6

Tardamos relativamente poco en llegar a la cafetería, y esta vez Desi si está para darnos la bienvenida.

—¡Hola amores! En nada estoy con vosotros.

Ambos no sentamos en mi sitio de siempre, cara a cara. Cruzo las piernas para acomodarme y agarro el menú en busca de algo que sacie el hambre que tengo.

—¿Vas a querer algo?

Simplemente niega con la cabeza y escaneo otra vez el menú. Supongo que una ensalada y unas patatas fritas me valen.

—Ojalá tuvieran más cosas—comento ojeando la carta.

—La comida de aquí es para viejos y perdedores, según Paddy—dice casualmente apoyando un brazo en la parte alta del sillón—. No se puede esperar mucho más.

Le miro por encima de la carta, quedándome con la primera frase. Genuinamente parece no haberse dado cuenta.

—¿Me acabas de llamar perdedora?—digo alzando una ceja.

A los dos segundos se ríe. No se había dado cuenta.

—Yo no.

—Ya claro.

—¡Ya estoy por aquí!—dice Desi terminando de escribir algo en su libreta—¿Os pongo lo de siempre?

—Bueno, tenía pensado pedirme algo de comer.

—¡Claro cariño! ¿Has elegido algo ya?—apenas me deja responder antes de hablar otra vez, abriendo sus ojos para hacer énfasis de sus palabras—Puedo prepararte unos huevos revueltos con setas, como la última vez. Sé que en el menú no hay mucho que puedas comer.

La boca se me hace agua al recordar el plato.

—¡Sí! Estaba riquísimo. ¿No te importa?—respondo devolviéndole el menú.

—¡Claro que no cariño!—Escribe algo en su libreta y se gira—¿Qué te pongo a ti, Tommy?

—Estoy bien así, gracias.

Desi asiente la cabeza y se dirige a la barra. Hay unos pocos segundos de silencio donde miro a Tommy pero no me atrevo a hablar. Parece pensativo.

—¿Eres vegetariana?

Su conclusión me deja un poco atónita.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?— _...tan rápido?_

Sé que tarda en responder por el solo hecho de que es una respuesta larga.

—La mayoría del menú tiene carne o pescado—pausa llevándose un palillo a la boca—. Pero comes huevo y galletas, así que no eres ni vegana ni alérgica a nada.

Me quedo mirándole fijamente. ¿Cómo puede ser que alguien tan evasivo y reservado sea tan observador? Por lo que sé, es hasta sorprendente que sepa la diferencia entre vegetariana y vegana. 

—¿Siempre eres tan observador?—pregunto casi en un susurro—¿O ha sido solo un golpe de suerte?—añado para no dejarle ver hasta que punto me ha intrigado.

Hay tanto de Tommy que no sé. Él simplemente se encoge de hombros. Ninguno dice nada. Aparto el pelo de mi cara y miro mis converse.

—Siempre estás haciendo preguntas.

Levanto la cara y veo como mira la mesa, dándole golpecitos con el palillo para finalmente mirarme a los ojos.

—Eres demasiado curiosa para tu propio bien. Cuando estás nerviosa bajas la mirada, o finges mirar tus uñas, o tus tenis—abro la boca pero ninguna palabra se atreve a salir—. Y te sientas justo en ese sitio para así ver quien entra y sale cuando no sabes que dibujar.

—¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso?

—Eres muy obvia.

 _No, no lo soy._ Quiero decirle. _Eres tú el que se fija demasiado._ No puedo evitar fruncir el ceño.

—Pues tú siempre evitas las respuestas largas. No te gusta hablar abiertamente de ti mismo y tienes una manía por interrumpir a la gente cuando estás molesto—digo casi sin pensar, de alguna manera infantilmente molesta de que pueda leerme tan fácil.

—¿Algo más?—su tono no deja ver ningún deje de cabreo; todo lo contrario, parece hasta entretenido.

Pienso un poco más antes de volver a hablar.

—Y te sientas siempre de espaldas a la puerta porque te gusta ir a tu bola.

—No siempre me siento de espaldas.

—Bueno, casi siempre.

—¿Segura?

—Sí...—sus ojos sostienen los míos y no sé por qué pero noto como mis mejillas suben de temperatura—¡Ay, Tommy!—me quejo apartando la mirada de sus ojos a mis uñas.

Al darme cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer chasqueo mi lengua, molesta conmigo misma. Él solo deja media sonrisa escapar de su boca.

...

Ambos caminamos al lado del otro, apenas intercambiando palabra. Yo demasiado ocupada intentando no decir alguna tontería y él siendo el de siempre. A pesar de todo el drama, hoy ha sido un buen día. Me lo he pasado bien con él. Parece que su confesión— _no sabía como llamarlo_ —sobre sus motivos había roto una barrera que antes no dejaba que las cosas fluyeran. Aun así, no estoy muy segura de sus intenciones. Solo sé que me encantaría hacerle reír otra vez.

—Será mejor que nos despidamos aquí Tommy—digo viendo a lo lejos mi casa—. Bastante histérico se va a poner mi padre cuando me vea como para encima ver que estoy contigo—río suavemente intentando quitar tensión al asunto.

Asiente antes de devolverme la mochila con cuidado y pasarse la mano por la nariz. La temperatura no para de bajar. No sé que decir.

—Nos vemos.

Apenas puedo aguantar mirarle a la cara dos segundos.

—Nos vemos...—trago saliva mirando mis pies, pero sin moverme de mi sitio.

Él tampoco se mueve.

Vuelvo a tragar saliva, nerviosa. Al ver que ninguno de los dos tiene intención de moverse, reúno todo el valor que tengo para alzar mi rostro. No ha parado de mirarme, y justo después de chocar miradas, no puedo evitar mirar sus labios. De un segundo a otro el corazón me late con fuerza y me cuesta despegar la mirada. Parece asentir un par de veces y hace ese gesto tan característico suyo de aspirar rápidamente por la nariz. Carraspea antes de acercarse a mi y acercar sus labios a mi mejilla, apartando suavemente el pelo de mi cara. Sé que puede sentir el calor de mi sonrojo en el momento que su boca entra en contacto con mi piel. No sé porque pero estoy aguantando la respiración.

El beso tarda más de lo que debería, pero lo justo para que no sea obvio. Aun así, cuando creo que se va apartar por completo, frena quedando apenas unos muy pocos centímetros entre nosotros. Puedo sentir su respiración en mi mejilla, y no me paro a mi misma de girarme para estar cara a cara. Parece una eternidad hasta que su frente se apoya en la mía, dándome suficiente razón para agarrar su camisa y juntar nuestros labios. Fueron escasos segundos antes de separarnos, dejando escapar el aire que había retenido en mis pulmones. Apenas había sido un beso, simplemente experimentando el toque de nuestros labios por primera vez. Por eso, en cuanto se alejó, no titubeé en pasar mis manos por su cuello y volver a besarle. Esta vez mucho más segura. La sensación de sus labios moviéndose contra los míos, su brazo rodeando mi espalda y acercándome a él, su mano en mi nuca pasando suavemente su pulgar por el principio de mi mandíbula. La única razón que nos hizo separarnos fue la falta de aire.

Ambos respiramos en la boca del otros, rozando nuestros labios. Mordí mi labio en un intento por frenar la sonrisa que se hacía tan obvia de todas maneras.

—El domingo pasaré a buscarte—.

—Vale—susurro.

Apoyo mis pies por completo, teniéndome que poner de puntillas para antes llegar a su boca. Coloca su mano bajo mi barbilla y mira mis labios, luego a mi.

—No te metas en problemas.

Río alternando entre su boca y sus ojos.

—Lo intentaré.

Asiente con la cabeza y me da un pico rápido, pero que me deja con el corazón a mil de todas maneras.

...

Dudo un poco antes de abrir la puerta de casa. Solo se escucha el sonido de mis llaves y no es hasta que cierro la puerta que mi padre aparece rápidamente en el salón, ojos abiertos como platos.

—¡Eli! Gracias a dios...—se acerca a mi y me aprieta entre sus brazos, abrazándome.

No me esperaba esa reacción.

—¿Estás bien? ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre irte así sin más?! Tu tía ha estado buscándote por todas partes, estábamos muy preocupados—me acaricia ambas mejillas y aunque no hay lágrimas en sus ojos, tienen un pequeño reflejo cristalizado—. No me vuelvas a dar ese susto jamás, ¿vale?

No soy capaz de procesar muy bien que está pasando. Pensé que simplemente se cabrearía y me echaría la bronca, como siempre. No digo nada y ambos nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos.

—¿No...? ¿No estás enfadado?

Suspira antes de contestar.

—Pues claro que estoy enfadado. Casi me matas del susto—carraspea antes de proseguir—. Pero has vuelto, así que...

Trago saliva y un pinchazo de culpabilidad me estremece el pecho.

—Siento... siendo haberte dicho eso Eli. No pienso que seas...

—¿Una puta?

Arruga la cara en desagrado antes de proseguir.

—No.

Se rasca el pecho por encima de su suéter y así pasan unos pocos segundos, en silencio.

—¿Quién era el hombre con el que estabas?

Esta vez me toca a mí estar incómoda. Carraspeo antes de contestar.

—Se llama Tommy.

Sus ojos me miran expectantes, en busca de más detalles.

—¿Y...?

—Y me trata muy bien papá.

—Es mucho más mayor que tú. Y da miedo.

El nervio del momento no me deja reírme de su última frase.

—No es tan mayor...

—¿Y a qué se dedica?

—No sé si es oficial pero me ha dicho que pelea de vez en cuando—cambio mi peso para mi otra pierna—algo sobre artes marciales mixtas, creo.

A esto mi padre parece quedarse pensativo, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Cómo se apellida?

—¡Papá por dios! ¿Yo que sé?

—¿Cuando vas a volver a verle?

Dudo un par de segundos antes de contestar.

—El domingo...

—Dile que venga a recogerte aquí.

—Eso va a hacer de todas for...¿Por qué quieres que venga a casa?

—Quiero hablar con él.

Imágenes de mi padre y Tommy gritándose e intentando pegarse en la puerta de mi casa asaltan mi cabeza.

—¿Para qué querrías hablar con él? ¡Ni se te ocurra ponerte en plan machito y sacar la escopeta!

—¡Son cosas de hombres Eli! Tengo que demostrarle quién manda...

—¡Joder papá! No empieces con tus tonterías machistas. Si alguien tiene que mandar en lo que me pasa soy yo misma. Ni tú, ni él ni nadie más. Yo.

Otra vez silencio.

—Ya veremos—carraspea y baja la mirada a las dos mochilas que me están matando los hombros—Anda, deja todo en tu cuarto. Voy a avisar a tu tía.

...

El almuerzo es incómodo. Tras avisar a mi tía de que había vuelto, cenamos solo mi padre y yo viendo la tele. Hacía meses que no estábamos en la misma habitación sin gritarnos a los cinco minutos; era reconfortante. Pero no todo lo bueno dura para siempre, pues esta misma mañana recibimos una llamada informándonos de que cierta persona vendría a comer. Y aquí estamos: mi padre, mi tía y yo comiendo en silencio. Ni la televisión estaba encendida.

El ambiente es cada vez más tenso y se que en cualquier momento Sam va a soltar una bomba.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre irte de casa? —pregunta seria a la vez que tira descuidadamente los cubiertos en el plato.

Bien le gusta ser dramática.

—Son cosas entre mi padre y yo—contesto intentando no dar mucha importancia al asunto, sin detenerme a mirarla.

—¿Cosas entre...? ¿¡Pero tu sabes el susto que nos metiste!? ¡Podría haberte pasado algo! ¡Encima me cuenta tu padre que apareces con pintas de fulana junto a un hombre que te dobla la edad! ¿Cómo quieres...—

En cuanto se pronuncia la palabra fulana miro a mi padre, que agacha la mirada.

—Pensé que habíamos dejado el tema de ser puta. Además Tommy no me dobla la edad, no seas exagerada—Sam no para de hablar.

—...que no esté enfadada? ¡No sé que te pasa, Rober! ¿¡Cómo puedes estar comiendo tan tranquilo como si nada hubiese pasado!?

Mi padre mastica sin prisa ninguna, se limpia con la servilleta y suspira para mirar a su hermana con la cabeza en alto.

—Hemos hablado como padre e hija. Ya está solucionado.

Mi tía no se ve venir eso por ningún lado, y se queda boquiabierta sin saber que decir. Su cuello cada vez está más rojo y se levanta abruptamente de la mesa para dar el siguiente ultimátum:

—¡Nada de esto hubiera pasado si la hubieses enviado al internado como te dije!

Parece que el tiempo se congela. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta tan fuerte que me cuesta respirar.

—¿A un internado...?

Mi padre aprieta la servilleta tan fuerte que sus nudillos pasan a ser blancos, y no levanta la mirada de la mesa. Solo se escucha la respiración agitada de mi tía Sam. El crujido de la madera que proviene de la silla de mi padre corta el silencio en dos, levantándose y mirando solemnemente a su hermana.

—Te lo dije antes y te lo vuelvo a decir ahora. No voy a enviar a mi hija a ningún sitio; y como vuelvas a mencionar el tema no volverás a pisar esta casa—el tono de mi padre se me hace totalmente desconocido, y ni se me pasa por la cabeza hablar—. El almuerzo se ha terminado.

...

Ya era domingo.

Decir que estaba nerviosa sería un malentendido. No estaba nerviosa, estaba taquicárdica perdida. Encima el hecho de que no concretase a que hora iba a venir exactamente no hacía más que añadir fuerza a mi ansiedad. Por no olvidar que mi padre se ha pedido el día libre en el trabajo solo para poder ver a Tommy. De locos.

No sabía que íbamos a hacer, pero conociendo a Tommy, opté por ropa sencilla. Unos vaqueros negros de talle alto desgastados, con una copia barata de botas Dr Martens y una camisa blanca con el logo de alguna banda de los noventa a la que anudé en mi ombligo. La sudadera de Tommy esperaba lavada y doblada a los pies de mi cama. Cojo mi móvil y mis auriculares, esperando pasar el tiempo en algo en lo que viene Tommy. Por lo que sé podría incluso venir a las tantas de la tarde así que—

El timbre.

Salgo corriendo de mi cuarto, cogiendo mis cosas lo más rápido posible para llegar a la puerta antes que mi padre. Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y cuando giro en dirección a la puerta mi padre ya la ha abierto y sé que está mirando desafiante a mi cita. Respiro profundamente antes de acercarme y escabullirme entre el brazo de mi padre y el marco de la puerta.

—Hola Tommy—digo suavemente sin apenas mirarle para dirigir mi atención a mi progenitor—Me voy Papá.

—Eres Tommy Riordan, ¿no es así?

Frunzo el ceño y alterno la mirada entre los dos hombres, no entendiendo nada. ¿Lo conoce?


	7. 007

—¿A qué venía eso?

Ambos caminamos por la calle después de haber tenido una nada convencional conversación con mi padre en la que, básicamente, descubro que mi progenitor es fan de la persona que me gusta.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Miro a Tommy entre ofendida y entretenida.

—¡Eres famoso! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Él simplemente sigue caminando sin mirarme, para luego encogerse de hombros.

—No tiene importancia.

Abro la boca para protestar, pero desecho la idea al ver que parece no interesarle hablar del tema. Decido hablar de otra cosa.

—¿Qué te apetece hacer?

No sé por qué, pero no puedo evitar querer enlazar mi brazo con el suyo. Aun así, no me muevo.

—Quiero llevarte a un sitio.

Vaya, eso sí que me pilla por sorpresa.

—¿Qué sitio?—pregunto mientras sonrío.

—A uno—dice encogiéndose de hombros otra vez, no muy interesado en contestarme.

—¡Oh, venga! Dímelo porfi—ruego adelantándome ligeramente y buscando su mirada con la mía.

El ríe ligeramente ante mi entusiasmo.

—Siempre tienes que saberlo todo, ¿no?

Muerdo mi labio riéndome. Puede ser. “No eres consciente de lo mucho que me ilusiona que hayas tomado el tiempo de pensar un sitio al que llevarme” quiero decirle. Más no digo nada, solo sonrío. Tommy tiene ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta —no lleva una sudadera como de costumbre— y me aventuro pasando mi brazo por el suyo, enlazándolos. No dice nada, pero acerca el codo a su cuerpo, pegando mi brazo a él como consecuencia.

…

  
  


La galería de arte era preciosa. Por lo visto este mes lo dedicaban al arte contemporáneo, el cual —cayendo en un cliché— me fascina. Jamás habría pensado que a Tommy se le ocurriría traerme a una exposición de arte, y no podía expresar lo abrumada que me sentía. Estaba claro que únicamente estábamos aquí por mi, puesto que él no le regalaba más de 5 segundos a cada cuadro o escultura. Yo me quedaba ensimismada en cada obra, solo sacándome del trance la intensa mirada que me dedicaba mi acompañante. Mentiría si dijese que no sabía en que momento exacto nuestras manos se habían entrelazado; creo que jamás había sido tan consciente de un toque ajeno. Antes, justo cuando estábamos en la cola esperando, nuestras manos se rozaron. Se me puso el corazón a mil e hice todo lo posible por disimularlo, pero creo que se notó de todas formas, viendo como separé la mano tan obviamente. Miré a Tommy de reojo y juraría que tenía un amago de sonrisa. Nuestras manos se volvieron a rozar, pero esa vez supe que no ha sido de casualidad, y ahí fue cuando su mano cogió la mía sin titubear; yo reaccioné correspondiéndole el gesto. Aun así no me atreví a mirarle a la cara.

Ambos estábamos ante una de las piezas más grandes de la colección, la cual tenía su propia habitación. Las paredes eran totalmente blancas y el color que más abundaba en el cuadro era el gris.

—Creo que no eres el único que tiene como color favorito el gris—comento en un intento de ser graciosa.

Él simplemente medio sonrió, esta vez observando realmente el cuadro. Habían dos figuras principales: hombre y mujer, pero al contrario de la norma general, la mujer no representaba el papel de cuidadora, tierna y reconfortante. Esta vez se podía ver la figura masculina ocupando la mayor parte del lienzo, ilustrado como un gigante con miles de contrastes grises meciendo en sus manos a una chica totalmente tranquila y sonriente. Casi completamente blanca, exceptuando pequeños matices grises muy claros para darle forma y detalle. Los ojos del hombre reflejaban adoración y devoción, puestos en ella como si tuviese miedo de romperla. Pero ella simplemente se hallaba ahí, cálida, devolviendo la mirada pero con brillo y seguridad. No se veía como débil, a pesar de su tamaño en comparación con la otra figura del cuadro, sino más bien deslumbrante y sin necesidad de estar arropada en esos brazos, pero eligiendo hacerlo. Leí el nombre del cuadro:

“Vulnerable”

—También hay blanco y negro.

Le dirijo mi mirada, encontrándome con la suya ya puesta en mí. No sé por que, pero vuelve a mi ese nerviosismo de nuestro beso, solo que aquí hay distancia entre nosotros.

—¿Te gusta?

Le cuesta un par de segundos más de lo normal apartar su atención de mi, aspirando por la nariz cuando mira el lienzo. Tuerce la boca en una mueca incómoda y aparta la vista un segundo, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—No… No suelo entender estas cosas. No me llaman—aun pequeño, se podía intuir un matiz de vergüenza en su voz.

—Pero eso es lo guay, ¿no?—ambos nos miramos, y sé que no me está entendiendo—Es la mejor parte del arte, no hace falta que lo entiendas para que te guste. Y viceversa.

Pasamos unos pocos segundos en silencio, únicamente mirándonos. Siento el calor en mis mejillas rápidamente, no soportando la intensidad con la que soy observada. Así que, una vez más, suelto lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza:

—¿Te apetece ir a por un café?

…

Tras ver lo extremadamente cara que era la cafetería del sitio, decidimos ir a la de Desi. La verdad es que estaba un poco cansada después de tanto caminar, y la perspectiva de merendar sonaba de maravilla. Estaba atardeciendo y la brisa empezaba a bajar de temperatura, así que me puse la sudadera de Tommy —esa que supuestamente iba a devolverle.

—Recuérdame que te la devuelva antes de irme—le digo riendo, sabiendo perfectamente que soy capaz de volver a llevármela a casa.

—No hace falta—responde arreglando la parte de la capucha—. Te queda mejor que a mi.

Le doy una mirada cargada de sarcasmo, señalando con énfasis lo grande que me queda para luego reírme.

—Creo que tienes un mal concepto de como tiene que quedar la ropa, Tommy.

Él sonríe, y juro que casi se me sale el corazón del pecho al sentir como su mano se posa en mi cabeza, despeinándome. ¿Cómo puede ser que con algo tan tonto sea capaz de sacarme los colores?

Entramos a la cafetería juntos, disfrutando de su proximidad lo máximo posible. Busco inconscientemente la figura de Desi, la cual me dedica un guiño al verme. Parece divertirle mucho cuando nos ve juntos.

Nos ponemos en la mesa de siempre, y luego de que Desi nos tome la comanda (Tommy, como siempre, a base de café solo) nos quedamos en silencio. Tengo ganas de agradecerle el detalle de hoy, y al ver como coloca un palillo entre sus labios decido aventurarme y así no quedarme embobada mirándole.

—Oye, Tommy...—posa su mirada en mi, dándome paso a proceder—Gracias por lo de hoy. Ha sido un detalle que me llevases. Me ha encantado.

Rehuye mi mirada. No sé si es por vergüenza, o que más bien no le interesa mucho lo que le estoy diciendo. Espero que sea lo primero. Se encoge de hombros.

—Te debía una.

Me quedo extrañada mirándole.

—¿Una?

—Gracias—dice pues una camarera le trae su café, y me mira de reojo como viendo si todavía estoy atenta a su respuesta.

Lo estoy.

—Aquella vez que fuiste a verme pelear—carraspea— no fue justo… lo que te hice.

Espera, espera, espera. ¿Se está disculpando?

—Además de que fui yo quien te invitó.

Me quedo unos segundos en silencio. Me llevó a un sitio que a mi me gusta y a él no en forma de disculpa. Yo casi me había olvidado de aquella vez. Pero no tardo en darme cuenta de algo: es porque se lo eché en cara cuando iba borracha. Por un momento quiero decirle que no pasa nada, que daba igual, pero la mujer que se hace valer dentro de mi me paró. Sí que había hecho falta.

—Gracias Tommy—digo sonriéndole intentando con todas mis fuerzas que no se me calienten las mejillas.

Él solo asiente la cabeza parcamente sin apenas mirarme. ¿En serio le da vergüenza admitirlo? Porque si es así, no puedo evitar que me haga gracia el contraste entre su imagen —intimidante, fuerte, serio— con su personalidad, que se me asemeja a la de un niño pequeño enfadado con el mundo.

—¡Tu té y tus galletas, amor!—exclama Desi dejando las cosas en la mesa—He puesto un par más por si te entra hambre, Tommy.

El aludido le dedica una sonrisa y le da las gracias mientras yo me quedo mirando como se le achinan los ojos cuando sonríe. De verdad que este hombre expulsa más feromonas al día de lo que yo pestañeo.

Justo me llega un mensaje de mi padre al móvil.

 **Papá:** _Vas a cenar en casa??_

Miro la hora del móvil: las siete menos cuarto.

 **:** _No creo_

**Papá:** _Vale, no vengas muy tarde. Antes de las 12._

Me quedo asombrada mirando el mensaje. ¿Me tengo que preocupar de que esté tan… permisivo?

**:** _Mh, vale. Gracias papá._

**Papá:** _No te acostumbres._

Bloqueo el móvil dejándolo en la mesa, y veo que Tommy me está mirando mientras bebe de su café. No me pide explicación pero se la doy igual.

—Perdona, era mi padre preguntándome si iba a cenar en casa—paso la mano por mi pelo, colocando unos mechones rebeldes detrás de la oreja.

—¿Y qué le has dicho?

—Que no sabía. De todas formas me ha dejado estar fuera hasta máximo las doce—doy un sorbo a mi té y cojo una de las galletas—...lo cual es bastante inesperado, la verdad.

La única respuesta que recibo es un asentimiento de cabeza. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, yo con mi merienda y él con su café. Se me había ocurrido preguntarle algo, y quizás este era el momento oportuno.

—¿Vas a volver a pelear?

Coloca el palillo entre sus dientes, mordisqueándolo a la vez que lo sujeta con sus dedos. Parece que se está pensando si decírmelo o no.

—Dentro de dos días.

—¿En Greenwich?—la verdad que no me hacía mucha ilusión ese antro.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso… si se supone que es un deportista profesional, ¿que hacía en ese tipo de pelea? Tommy niega con la cabeza.

—Esta es oficial. Es en Washington.

—Un poco lejos.

Miro a Tommy y sé que es consciente de que quiero preguntarle algo. Pero no se si eso es entrometerme demasiado.

—Sé que te estás muriendo de ganas por preguntarme algo—no lo dice con un mal tono, a lo que yo me muerdo la mejilla.

—¿Cómo es que…?—intento formar mi pregunta sin que pueda ofenderse—¿Por qué peleaste esa noche en Greenwich? No parecía un sitio muy… profesional.

Tommy aparta la mirada, y termina de un sorbo el poco café que le queda en la taza.

—Dinero fácil.

—Ah, claro.

Pero, si ganó ese gran campeonato que mencionó mi padre, ¿no debería tener dinero? Quiero decir, ¿no suelen recompensar en metálico?

Me como una galleta lentamente, pensando en eso último pero no queriendo indagar más en el tema.

—¿Cómo empezaste a pelear?—pregunto.

Se que vacila un poco a la hora de querer contestarme o no. Si hay algo característico de Tommy, es que es muy reservado con su vida. Mira las pocas galletas que quedan, y luego a mi.

—Mi padre me entrenó desde pequeño. A mi y a mi hermano.

¿Ese señor tan amable e inofensivo es entrenador de lucha?

—¿Hermano mayor o menor?

—Mayor.

Otra vez silencio. La verdad que no se me ocurre más tema de conversación.

—¿Qué hay de ti?—pregunta Tommy después de mirar otra vez las galletas.

—¿Qué cuando empecé a luchar?—me río haciéndome la graciosa y arrancándole una sonrisa—No, no tengo hermanos. Soy hija única—otra vez mira el plato con los dulces—Oye, ¿seguro que no quieres una galleta?

Se lo está pensando.

—No debería.

—¿Estás a régimen por la pelea?

—Algo así—dejo escapar una pequeña risa—¿De qué te ríes?—dice achinando los ojos y dejando escapar el casi esbozo de una sonrisa.

—¿No era que no te gustaba el dulce?—respondo riéndome.

—No me gusta.

—¿Entonces?

Frunce los labios y mira para otro lado, cómicamente.

—Oh, no me digas que eres de esos—me dedica una mirada ladeada—. ¡Cómo te lo han prohibido, ahora quieres!

No puedo evitar reírme, y más viendo como deja salir una sonrisa. Estoy en lo cierto.

—Ya me gustaría verte a ti intentando hacer régimen.

—¿Me estás desafiando?—acuso mientras le apunto con una galleta a la cara—Porque si es así…

Tommy levanta las cejas expectante ante mi pausa dramática.

—...me niego rotundamente.

—Cómo no—ríe por lo bajo.

—Me quiero demasiado como para someterme a tal tortura. Hay muchas cosas con las que se puede jugar en esta vida, pero mis galletas no son una de ellas—añado exagerando comiéndome la última.

Se sentía bien estar así de relajada con él.


	8. Chapter 8

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?—me pregunta Tommy una vez ya estamos saliendo de la cafetería.

Miro mi móvil: ocho y tres. Comparado con el toque de queda que mi padre tan solidariamente me dio, es bastante temprano. Además, no sé si quería despedirme ya de mi acompañante. Bueno: sabía perfectamente que no.

La temperatura ha descendido considerablemente comparado a cuando salimos de mi casa al mediodía, y observo como Tommy cierra su chaqueta, poniendo sus puños en los bolsillos como de costumbre. Hace demasiado frío como para que sea cómodo estar en la calle, así que solo hay un plan que cuadre con la situación para no despedirme tan rápido de él. El problema es que no sé si este temible luchador va a coincidir conmigo.

—Mh, vale— _no te_ _acobardes, no te acobardes—._ Aunque...—le miro a los ojos y veo que tengo toda su atención— si no te apetece lo que te voy a decir, no pasa nada, es solo una idea que se me acaba de ocurrir ahora. Puedo entender que estés cansado o que ahora no te apetezca mucho, o que simplemente no estés de humor o lo que…

—Eli—me corta Tommy casi cómicamente.

Respiro antes de contestar.

—¿Te apetece que pidamos comida y veamos una peli en tu piso?

Me sudan las manos.

—Hecho.

—¿Seguro..? No pasa nada si no te…

—Vamos—dice interrumpiéndome (otra vez) y ofreciéndome su brazo.

Lo acepto gustosa mordiendo mi mejilla. Creo que me he sonrojado… como siempre.

…

Definitivamente mi plan había sido una buena idea, porque conforme estábamos llegando al piso de Tommy empezó a levantarse un viento gélido que me tenía tiritando. Se había encargado de pedirme unos tallarines vegetales en el chino; él se iba a hacer su cena por el tema de su dieta. No puedo evitar ponerme un poco nerviosa mientras subimos las escaleras. Una cosa es estar con él en la calle, y otra es estar a solas con él en su piso. Si algo tengo claro es que no me desagrada en lo absoluto la idea.

El calor de su casa es bienvenido nada más pongo un pie dentro.

—Uf, que gusto. Me iba a morir ahí fuera.

—¿Quieres un té en lo que me hago la cena?—pregunta casualmente Tommy dejando las llaves en un bol cerca de la puerta.

—¿Qué sabores tienes?

Le sigo hasta la cocina dejando la bolsa del chino en la mesa y abre la despensa, sacando dos cajas de té.

—¿Menta-poleo o Earl Grey?

—Mh… Menta porfa—guarda la otra caja y la deja en la encimera, pausando para quitarse la chaqueta y dejarla en una silla.

Tiene un suéter fino de color gris claro que deja ver bastante su musculatura. ¿Me estaré empezando a obsesionar por su cuerpo?

—Si quieres te ayudo a hacerte la cena en lo que se calienta el agua—digo apoyada en el marco de la puerta e intentado no mirarle demasiado de cuello para abajo.

—No, no hace falta—responde sacando un par de cosas de la nevera—. Además, me toca carne—añade mirándome y hago un gesto de ‘’oh’’ con la boca—. Vete eligiendo la peli si quieres, el mando está en la mesa.

—Okey.

 _¿Y qué peli elijo yo ahora?_ Pienso encendiendo la tele y entrando en Netflix.

—¿Qué te apetece ver?—pregunto en alto para que me oiga.

La verdad que no veo a Tommy viendo una comedia o una romántica.

—Cualquier cosa.

Bufo exasperada ante esa respuesta. _Wow, eres de mucha ayuda._ Miro un par de películas de acción, pero la mayoría parece que las ha dejado a la mitad. Pasa un rato hasta que me canso de mirar y decido asomarme a la cocina. Justo está echando el agua caliente a la taza.

—Oye, ¿y si vemos algún capítulo de alguna serie típica?—me acerco a coger la taza y me deja un bote con azúcar y una cuchara—Gracias.

—¿Te gusta Friends?

—Obviamente—sonrío dejando el azúcar en su sitio después de ponerme un poco—. ¿Algún capítulo en especial, señor chef?

Solo sonríe como respuesta. En vez de ir a poner la serie me quedo quieta fingiendo que estoy demasiado ocupada dando sorbos a mi té, observándole. Se ve muy atractivo cocinando. Puedo ver una cadena rodeando su cuello, seguramente de los marines. Ya le preguntaré. No podía parar de fijarme en su espalda tan ancha y en sus brazos. Corta ágilmente un par de verduras y las mete a hervir para luego poner la pechuga en una sartén. Admiro su perfil, fijándome en sus labios. Noto perfectamente el calor que se forma en mi vientre; ¿cómo le digo que me muero de ganas de que me bese?

Mi análisis no pasa desapercibido, y recibo una mirada ladeada.

—¿Qué?

Dejo la taza en la encimera, evitando sus ojos y sintiendo el calor en mis mejillas.

—Nada—medio susurro mirándome las uñas.

En apenas dos segundos veo su cuerpo acercarse al mío, teniendo su clavícula al mismo nivel que mis ojos. Qué nerviosa me he puesto.

—Estás roja.

—El que me lo recalques solo lo empeora, ¿lo sabes, no?—levanto la vista encontrándome con su rostro ligeramente inclinado al mío.

El corazón me va a mil. Es él quien da el primer paso, rodeándome con su brazo y acercándome hasta pegar nuestros cuerpos y sentir su respiración en mi mejilla. No despego mis ojos de sus labios, y se que puede sentir mis latidos alocados en su pecho. Apoyo mis manos en sus hombros, y cuando nuestros labios hacen contacto termino rodeando su cuello. Me gira ligeramente dejándome arrinconada entre su cuerpo y la barra de la cocina, y no tardo en sentir su lengua rozar mis labios como si pidiese permiso. Una de mis manos pasa los dedos por su nuca y su pelo a la vez que profundizo el beso. Siento como une con más fuerza nuestros cuerpos y una de sus piernas se cuela entre mis muslos, sintiendo el toque de su lengua con la mía. Sus besos eran lentos e intensos, y puedo decir oficialmente que me estoy poniendo cachonda.

Cuando nos separamos me tiembla la respiración.

—Voy a terminar la cena, no tardo nada—asiento pero no hago ningún amago de despegarme.

Le doy un corto beso.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude?—susurro en sus labios, y sonrío cuando me besa la mejilla.

—No, tranquila. Ve poniendo la serie, yo me encargo de lo demás.

Asiento y aunque mi mente protesta, nos separamos y voy al salón con mi taza. Tardo menos de un minuto en poner un capítulo aleatorio, y desbloqueo el móvil para entretenerme un rato. Tengo mensajes de Mark.

**Marki:** _Eliiii_

**Marki:** _q hacessssss_

** Marki:  ** _M aburroooo, hagamos algo xfa_

** :  ** _Estoy en casa de Tommy, sorry_

** :  ** _hacemos videollamada cuando llegue a casa???_

Oigo el ruido de platos y cubiertos, y justo al levantarme para ir a ayudarle mi móvil vuelve a vibrar.

** Marki:  ** _q estais d netflix n chill zorrita??? ;))_

** Marki:  ** _Si xfi, quiero saberlo todo!!_

** :  ** _jajajjaja dale, hablamos luego x_

** Marki:  ** _Ch_ _au x_

Dejo el móvil en la mesa y cuando entro en la cocina Tommy ya está poniendo nuestra comida en los platos. 

—¿Voy llevando los vasos?

—Vale. Están en ese mueble—dice señalando el que está encima del fregadero y sale de la cocina con los dos platos. Agarro dos vasos y los cubiertos que hay en el mármol y dejamos todo en la mesa del sillón. 

—¿Qué quieres de beber?

—Agua, está en la nevera. Coge lo que quieras.

Susurro un ‘’vale’’ y no tardo en volver  al salón ya con todo listo. Me quito los tenis y me cruzo de piernas, poniéndome el plato en mí. 

La verdad que era super agradable este momento: comiendo tranquilos, bromeando de vez en cuando y viendo la tele. Ya íbamos por el segundo capítulo cuando terminamos todo. El sillón no era precisamente largo, así que mi muslo tocaba el suyo. Ahora que no estaba la distracción de la comida, era mucho más consciente de lo cerca que estábamos y de lo bien que se había sentido ese beso en la cocina. Fantaseo en mi cabeza como sería ahora mismo sentarme en su regazo,  pero me paro. Lo último que quería ahora mismo e ra sonrojarme por estar imaginándome cosas en la cabeza.

Pero que ganas de hacerlo.

Ya no puedo concentrarme en la tele. El recuerdo de nuestro momento de antes se ha colado  de forma intrusiva y no puedo pensar en otra cosa. ¿Cómo inicio cercanía otra vez?  La persona que tanto dolor de cabeza me está causando se inclina para beber agua, y cuando se reincorpora estira el brazo justo detrás mía. 

¿En serio, Tommy? ¿No tienes otro movimiento mejor?  _Como si tu te hubieses atrevido a hacer algo._ A lo mejor me estoy montando películas en la cabeza.  En cuestión de segundos e stoy gira ndo ligeramente mi cabeza y mir ándole de reojo esperando encontrármelo mirando la tele, pero no. Como si no fuese lo suficientemente cómica la situación, lo pillo haciendo exactamente lo mismo que yo, y el corazón me vuelve a ir a mil. No es el hecho de que me est á mirando lo que me ha revolucionado tanto, sino  _como_ me está mirando. Es la primera vez que me mira así: cómo si fuese a devorarme en cualquier momento. Y más que dispuesta estoy a que lo haga. Pero no se mueve. No se mueve y aunque tengo un segundo de pánico interno,  creo darme cuenta de que está haciendo. 

Está esperando a que haga yo el primer movimiento.

Paso de pensármelo más.

Me acerco a él juntando nuestros labios y casi  simultáneamente agarra mis muslos y me sienta encima de él. 

_Si, si, si._

El beso no es tan lento como antes, y esta vez no duda en profundizarlo. No hay un solo centímetro que separe nuestros cuerpos.  Su  tact o sube de mis muslos a mi culo, abandonando mi boca y dejando besos por mi cuello para finalmente morder a la vez que aprieta sus manos. Muevo mis caderas involuntariamente a la vez que un casi gemido se cuela entre mi garganta. Estoy empezando a sudar y antes de que empeore, agarro torpemente  su sudadera y me la quito tirándola detrás del sillón.  Soy apenas consciente de como sus manos se aventuran dentro de  mi camisa y de como sus dedos separan la tela de mi sujetador de mi espalda, pero sin desabrocharlo.  Hago puños con la tela de su suéter en sus hombros, frustrada. Me encantaría ver sus músculos sin ninguna tela estorbando. Nos volvemos a besar casi con urgencia, mordiendo su labio inferior a la vez que muevo mis caderas y él deja escapar un pequeño siseo. Sé que estoy jugando a un juego peligroso. 

—Dime que pare—susurra en mis labios Tommy.

_ Antes muerta. _

—No...

—Tenemos que parar—vuelve a decir a la vez que me aprieta con más fuerza hacia su cuerpo.

Doy un par de bocanadas de aire. Puede que tenga razón. Puede que no. Qué más da.

—Yo no quiero parar. ¿Tú si?—cierra los ojos como si le doliese la pregunta.

A este paso estamos prácticamente respirando en la boca del otro. S é perfectamente que él está tan excitado como yo a juzgar por  lo poco que puedo sentir a través de mis vaqueros. Reparto besos poco a poco por su mandíbula, mejilla y comisura de los labios.

—No quiero que hagamos nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir luego—musita mirándome a los ojos.

¿Así que es por eso?

—¿Tu vas a arrepentirte?—replico sosteniéndole la mirada.

Su única respuesta es apretar los dientes, haciendo que se le marque la mandíbula. Uno de sus brazos se alza solo  para deshacer el moño que recoge mi pelo, dejándolo caer libre. Ni siquiera me da tiempo a pensar en lo despeinada que puedo estar pues siento su tacto en mi cuero cabelludo y un ligero tirón que me obliga a inclinar mi cabeza hacia atrás. Sus labios asaltan mi cuello de forma tan erótica que el jadeo viene solo. Muevo mis caderas en busca de fricción y sus manos pasan a apretar mi pecho por encima del sujetador, arrancándome el primer gemido de la tarde. Sus labios buscan los míos y creo que hacía tiempo que no me mojaba tanto tan rápido.

A duras penas registro como mi cinturón es desabrochado hasta que un casi apresurado “ _quítatelos”_ me hace volver a la realidad. Me jode, pero  me  dejo caer a su lado para deshacerme de la prenda, siendo él quien termina de quitármelos.  Me rodea con sus brazos y me lleva a sentarme encima de él otra vez, ésta vez siendo otro nivel de intimidad. No me pienso dos veces besarle de nuevo, disfrutando como se siente su lengua contra la mía. Aun así, al sentir mis manos entrar en contacto otra vez con la tela gris que no me deja verle no puedo evitar frustrarme.

—El suéter—consigo decir apenas entre besos, tirando de él.

Tommy no me hace repetirme y se lo quita rápidamente. Nada más mi mirada entra en contacto con el primer centímetro de piel desnuda, siento como mi vientre bajo palpita.  Recorro su abdomen y su pecho sin quitarle la vista de encima. Las mismas líneas que recorrían su pecho y hombro aquella noche en Greenwich las tengo al alcance de mis dedos ahora mismo. Podría pasarme todo el día mirándole. 

Tommy tiene otros planes.


End file.
